


Welcome to Mysterio's

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Arguing, Best Friends, Confessions, Contracts, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, Rules, Sex, Sex Club, University, love making, lying, pleasure - Freeform, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: Welcome to Mysterio's: London's exclusive members only club for those who like the spicier side of life.Rose Tyler, University Student, enjoys the spicier things in life but is finding herself increasingly frustrated at the lack of suitable partners available; until Missy, owner of Mysterio's, sets her up with the most exclusive player of the game; who just happens to be back in town for the foreseeable future.Let the game begin!!
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Rose Tyler & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald (implied), Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 42
Kudos: 106





	1. Losing Hope

The weather was dreary outside and that matched Rose’s mood perfectly- the dullness of the evening was reflected on her face as she sat at the end of the ornate wooden bar, morosely stirring her gin and tonic with the plastic stirrer. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the occupants of the club and her shoulders slumped just that little bit more when she realised that there wasn’t anyone currently in attendance that she hadn’t had an encounter with within the last year. 

‘Mysterio’s’ was an exclusive club for those who liked the spicier things in the bedroom- and Rose had managed to get a name for herself amongst the other members as having an appetite that couldn’t be sated for longer than seventy-two hours. It wasn’t that she would class herself as some raving nymphomaniac; it was more the fact that every partner she spent an evening or two with would eventually bore her; she couldn’t seem to find a partner who could satisfy her sexually and keep her interest mentally. 

“Turn that frown upside down dearie, your sad face is bad for business.” Rose looked up from her drink and gave a wry half smile at Missy, the owner of Mysterio’s and lately had become somewhat of a confidante and mentor of Rose’s.

“Sorry Missy, I feel as grey as the weather; I think I’m going to give up searching. I know what they all say about me and I know what they call me when they think I can’t hear. I don’t want to be a challenge for someone anymore Missy, and I can’t help the way I feel once I’ve been with a man- there must be something wrong with me. Surely it can’t be them, not every one of them!” Rose ranted, finishing off with a deep sigh that seemed to deflate her entire body. 

“Now you listen to me! There’s nothing wrong with you- just because none of these idiots can keep you interested doesn’t mean that the blame lies with you.” 

Rose watched as Missy put her hands on her hips, glaring down at her from behind the bar and Rose wilted under her gaze.

“Go home, have a hot bath and relax. Let me work some magic and I’ll be in touch. I’ve got a friend, he’s just moved back to London and he might be just what you’re looking for. He’s a bit unconventional in his methods but I’ll see if he’s looking for a new toy.” Rose quickly finished off her gin and tonic and placed her empty glass back on the bar, her body already sliding off the stool in order to obey the stern Scottish woman behind the bar.

“Thank you Missy.”

“Don’t thank me yet!” Missy muttered as she collected the empty glass and ran a damp cloth over the space where Rose had been moping, all the while watching as the usually bubbly blonde headed out of the door.

-  
Entering her flat, Rose locked the door after her and slumped on the sofa, laying her phone on the arm of the chair. However before she could continue to mope her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her reverie. 

Sender: Adam  
Message: Iv mssd u- cn I cum round? 

Rose rolled her eyes at the message, both at the content and the ridiculous teenage spelling and hesitated on replying. She didn’t want to spend time with Adam however he didn’t seem to be getting the message that she really wasn’t interested anymore.   
Message: Hey. Sorry but I don’t feel that way about you.

Sender: Adam  
Message: U usd 2- I cud mk u feel like tht agen

Groaning into her empty flat and sighing loudly she quickly typed back a reply.

Message: No thank you- I don’t wish to revisit my time with you. 

Before Rose could lay her phone down, the device started to vibrate in her hand causing her to startle. The caller id read ‘Adam’ and she groaned aloud, not wanting to get into this conversation. She watched as it rang and rang- sighing with relief when the screen went blank again. The voicemail icon flashed and she sighed once more, hoping that he would have taken the message from her silence. She laid her phone back on the sofa, hoping that was the end of her conversation with Adam. He was a nice guy and once upon a time she had gone down that avenue but then she went away for a while and when she came back he was shacked up with her friend; clearly he was single now and wanting another slice of her action. Deciding not to answer her phone anymore she left it on the arm of the sofa as she wandered into the bathroom, turning on the taps in the hope that a nice hot bubble bath would help ease her body and mind. 

While laying in the hot bubble filled water, Rose let her brain drift to university and to the assignments she needed to hand in for review tomorrow to Professor Ross- she found that she needed to focus on her Masters degree in order to get her brain off her lustless sex life. The only way she could get her body to stop wanting its next sexual adventure was to focus on her Masters degree, and at the moment she wasn’t fairing too well in Astronomy- while not vital to her chosen career, it was the only subject she could find that seemed straight forward enough to give her extra credits as well as fulfilling her portion of the science module needed.


	2. Interested?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her new professor, and an old friend returns for Missy.

Knocking on the door to the Astronomy Professor’s door, Rose nervously gripped the blue folder to her chest as she waited for any sign of life inside. 

“Come in.” Rose’s eyebrows creased at the unfamiliar Scottish lilt that greeted her, and as she opened the door, she wasn’t greeted with the short, balding astronomy professor she expected; this man was worlds away from that.   
“You’re not Dr Ross.”   
“No I’m not.” Rose let the Scottish lilt wash over her and felt it settle in the pit of her stomach. She let her eyes roam over his form and inwardly grinned- tall, slim, smoky blue eyes framed by deep brows and dark rimmed spectacles; his hair was just the right side of tuggable, the light highlighting the salt amongst the pepper.  
“I have an appointment with Dr Ross- he was going to go through my assignment and see where I was going wrong.”  
Rose’s brow furrowed when this mystery man grinned.  
“Sorry but he wont be back for a while- can I be of assistance?”  
“Who are you?” Rose questioned, curious as to whom this handsome mysterious stranger in a David Bowie t-shirt was.  
“Dr John Smith- and who are you?” He questioned, head tilting as he stared at Rose, his index finger tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully.  
“Rose…erm…Rose Tyler.”   
“Well Rose Tyler, Dr Ross has taken emergency leave until the end of the term- so I’ll be taking his classes until then. So I’ll ask you again- how can I be of assistance?” Rose tentatively held out the blue folder she was still clutching to her chest and looked up at this new professor through her lashes, hoping her facial expression screamed ‘help me!’  
“Would you like me to read through this and give you some pointers?” Rose nodded and bit her lip.  
“Please Doctor Smith, I just don’t know where I am going wrong.” John watched Rose bite her lip and felt his heart beat a little stronger.  
“Here’s my card, give me until tomorrow and drop me an email or a text and we can arrange a time to go through this paper.” He handed her his card and watched as she read the information on the card before putting it in her pocket.  
“Thank you Doctor Smith.” She turned to leave but spun on her heel when John called her back.  
“Rose, you can call me John, or Doctor. You don’t have to call me Doctor Smith.” She smiled shyly.  
“Thanks Doctor.”   
John watched her walk away and couldn’t help but smile to himself- Rose Tyler was intriguing and he found himself looking forward to her contacting him tomorrow.  
-

Switching the light off in the bar, Missy sighed and glanced around the empty room, enjoying the way the low light of the emergency lights bounced off the chrome railings on the backs of the small booths littering the outside of the room.   
She had been running Mysterio’s for nearly ten years; she wanted to create a space for people to come and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with like-minded people, and it was working so well. Mysterio’s started as a small club with a reputation for the slightly unusual but once word got round that it was the safest space in London to enjoy yourself then it became an invitation only club- and the waiting list was long; people phoning every day to see if there were any vacancies in the membership list.   
She stopped to pick up the half full tumbler of whiskey and ice on her way out to the back office and began humming to herself; the last song played over the system was now running through her brain- some young Scottish singer, belting out his heartbreak.   
Whiskey in one hand and the till drawer in the other, Missy opened the office door with her bum, pushing through into the luxurious office space beyond; a room filled with leather and silk; long sofas, luxurious cushions and a desk the size of a family car dominated the room. Pushing the switch with her elbow, she partially illuminated the room however froze in surprise when the outline of a figure appeared in her desk chair, the only part of the room the lamp light didn’t quite reach.   
“Err can I help you?” She questioned, her eyes quickly darting around the room to ensure everything was as it should be. She didn’t notice anything out of place, and there didn’t appear to be any forced entry- this piqued her curiosity.  
“I hope so.” Came the reply and Missy instantly relaxed at the soft Scottish bur drifted across her ears.  
“Why are you sitting in the dark?” Missy advanced to the desk and laid down the till drawer and the whiskey, casting a curious glance over to the new visitor.  
“I like the dark, it lets me think.” Switching on the desk lamp, Missy came face to face with her oldest friend and business partner, not realising just how much she had missed his face.   
“I swear the older you get the more beautiful you look, well you know, in that scowly angry owl kind of way.”   
“Don’t be absurd.” He huffed and Missy took a seat the other side of the desk and took a sip of her whiskey before pointing in the direction of her friend.  
“I’ve got a young woman-”  
“Congratulations I didn’t think you were ready to take anyone on again.”  
“Oh behave you! I do not want to get into any of that at the moment. I was thinking for you.” Dark brows furrowed and met bright cheery eyes crinkling with mirth.  
“No!”  
“Why not? I think you’re just what she needs, and I think she’s just what you need.” Missy took another sip of her whiskey and began counting the money in the till drawer, letting the idea of getting back into the lifestyle flitter through the air and swirl around, hoping it would catch on and persuade him to give it a chance.   
“And what do I need oh great wise one?” He questioned, the sarcasm evident in his voice.  
“A reason- you need someone to bring your better nature out; this being all virtuous and boring isn’t good for you, and certainly not good for business.”  
A deep sigh filled the room and Missy looked up from her paper work.  
“Tell me about her- what’s so special about her that she has you championing her?”  
“She needs a strong hand- a pleasurable hand. She’s tried out most of the dominant males in this club and none of them can keep her interest, sexually or mentally- she plays but there are very few she said she has actually gone the whole way with- she won’t commit easily. She’s sharp and intelligent but a little too blunt for the egos that reside in here- she needs someone who is going to show her the way.” Missy could see that she had piqued his interest; he had an eyebrow raised and a long finger tapping gently at his plump bottom lip.   
“What is her name?”   
“Rose Tyler.”


	3. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy manages to talk her friend round- things are looking up for Rose Tyler.

“Are you okay dearie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She narrowed her eyes at her oldest friend and watched as he ran a long fingered hand through his hair before running the same hand over his face- and she noted he looked weary.  
“Rose Tyler?” Missy nodded and tried to smile encouragingly however she could see that John wasn’t buying the smiling.  
“No!”  
“What do you mean ‘No’? You haven’t even seen her yet, don’t tell me you don’t like the name.” Missy took a sip of her whiskey and rested her elbows on the desk, her fingers steepled across her lips, her sharp eyes watching her friend as a myriad of emotions flashed across his handsome face.  
“I met her this afternoon.” He admitted, his brows deep in thought.   
“Bloody hell that’s fast- I didn’t realise she would seek you out on her own. Well my work here is done.” Missy gave a wink and sat back in her chair, her whiskey now cradled in her hand.  
“I’m not taking her on Missy, I can’t give her what she needs. She’s too young for me anyway.” He ran a long thin hand across his furrowed brow and sighed, his shoulders drooping at the notion that she was involved in a lifestyle that he tried so hard to put behind him.  
“Och don’t be bloody stupid. She needs a man who is going to listen to her body and guide her through her sexplorations, I’m pretty sure she isn’t looking for you to shackle and impregnate her.” Missy sighed at her friend and rolled her eyes, wondering just how he could be so dense at times, especially when it came to having something in his life that could make it better, rather than his solitary existence.   
“Okay! Give her a copy of the contract and my contact details. Don’t slip and use my real name. Let’s see how far she wants to take this. I don’t want to blur the lines between the club and the university. No one can ever know Missy, promise me.”  
“Oh you are such a wee drama queen. I haven’t built this business to be so sought after by opening my trap about everything. Give me a little credit.” She sniffed haughtily and stared down her thin nose at her friend, knowing that it had been a while since he had indulged however his name was synonymous within their world- everyone knew The Doctor- every woman wanted to spend their time with him, and quite a few men too; but he was selective. Very selective. He dabbled and he played but never seriously, and never for very long with each partner, leaving every one wanting more of the unobtainable silver fox. 

-

Arriving home to his flat, John ran a hand through his steel curls and rolled his eyes at the length, promising himself that he would get it cut this week. He dropped his bag onto the armchair and shrugged off his jacket, allowing it to join his bag on the chair but before he could walk away, a flash of blue caught his eye and his brain immediately took him back to Rose Tyler, all pink and yellow outside his new office door. A nervous smile on her face, big brown eyes staring up at him and her tongue teasing the edge of her teeth as she tried to get a handle on why he was there instead of her usual professor. Pulling the file out of the bag he threw it onto the cushions of the sofa before heading to the bathroom, intent on a scalding hot shower and a bit of time to think.

-

Rose stretched and reached for her phone on the bedside table to check the time- her eyes not even fully open yet as she groaned- the light outside trying its best to burst through the closed curtains.   
“Too early.” Rose groaned, noting that it was just after 7:30am however upon closer inspection of her screen she noted that there was a text message from Mysterio’s. Usually only used to inform of building time changes or emergency closures but Rose had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Missy’s promise the evening before.  
Sitting up in bed, Rose let the duvet pool in her lap and brushed her long blonde locks from her face, rubbing her eyes as she did so in order to focus better. A tingle had formed in the pit of her stomach at the possibilities- a little bubble of excitement was starting to fizz in the hopes that maybe Missy was genuine and she had found someone suitable for her. 

Opening the message she read ‘ The Doctor has taken an interest in you. The package on your doormat is for your eyes only. M’

Rose frowned at the message for a moment as her sleepy brain tried to catch up, but when it did she dropped her phone in surprise. The Doctor. The…Doctor. The mysterious owner of Mysterio’s, he was like a legend of the scene. No one stayed for long and there were only whispers of rumours. Those who The Doctor chose stayed loyal to him forever, never revealing his identity or his techniques.  
The contents of the message flashed before her brain once more and she threw back the covers, scrambling from the bed and into the hallway to see a brown A4 envelope on her doormat. A thick envelope with just ‘ROSE’ in block capitals- the handwriting neat and square.   
Picking up the envelope, Rose carried it delicately back to her bedroom and climbed back under the covers- enjoying the residual body heat still left in the blankets. Running her index finger under the lip of the envelope, she broke the seal and reached inside; her fingers pulling out a small chunk of white paper with clear black typed print on.

‘Contract of agreement between ‘The Doctor’ and ‘Rose Tyler.’


	4. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose receives The Contract

Rose laid the papers on the bed covers and steepled her hands under her chin- her chocolate brown eyes staring intently at the nine words printed on the page- nine little words that held so much meaning to the way Rose moved forward. She’d never had to undertake a contract of agreement to sleep with anyone before- however she hadn’t encountered The Doctor before.  
Gathering her blonde locks in one hand, she secured them loosely atop her head, needing them out of her face so she could focus fully on the pages in front of her- pages which outlined an agreement with a man she had only heard whispers about around the crowded rooms of Mysterio’s.   
Opening the first page, Rose stared intently at the very top- not wanting to miss a single line of print or a vital piece of information; this was her glimpse into the inner sanctum of Mysterio’s and to a world of pleasure. 

‘This here contract is between the man who shall be known only as ‘The Doctor’, for the purposes of this contract, and Rose Tyler.’

‘The duration of the contract is non-negotiable by Rose Tyler – ‘The Doctor’ may discontinue interactions with Rose Tyler as and when he sees fit. He does not have to supply a reason or give a notice period.’

Rose reread the last part and couldn’t help but wonder how a man so famed for making women pant in pleasure could whittle the interactions down to emotionless sentences dictating, and almost excusing, his lack of courtesy. Her brow furrowed as she noticed a dotted line at the bottom of the page- she was obviously expected to sign every page to say she agreed with each of the rules outlined on the page. Not wanting to put pen to paper before she fully knew what she was getting in to, she turned the page and continued to read. 

‘All interactions will take place at Mysterio’s within the private suite of ‘The Doctor’. Any attempts to contact ‘The Doctor’ outside of these arranged interactions will be denied.’

‘There will be no outside relationship; The Doctor will not be your partner/boyfriend/lover.’

“A beck and call sex partner with no strings attached.” Rose snorted at her comment, not quite believing just how much nonsensical detail this contract was heading into- she wondered at this rate whether the number of thrusts during intercourse would be measured.   
Deciding that she couldn’t face any more of this paperwork on an empty stomach, Rose gathered up the papers and laid them on the nightstand before climbing out of bed- sliding her feet into a pair of well worn once white bunny slippers. Grabbing her pale green fleecy robe from the hook on her door, she shrugged on the garment and padded through the flat to the kitchen; she really needed a hit of caffeine to keep her brain functioning at full capacity whilst reading ‘Sex Slave 101: The Manual.’  
The sound of the kettle boiling filled Rose’s small kitchen as she spooned coffee granules into her grey stoneware mug, followed by two spoons of sugar and a good splash of milk. Her body followed the familiar routine of making a coffee, something she did numerous times a day, which was good because her brain was filled with the introduction pieces of The Doctor’s contract.   
Grabbing her coffee, Rose padded back to her bedroom and gathered the contract up before heading into the living room and nestling herself on the sofa, curling her legs up underneath her. She took a gulp of her steaming coffee and winced as it burnt her tongue.  
“Right let’s see what you’ve got to say.” She reopened the contract and continued to read- her eyes greedily taking in every word as it appeared on the page- rule and rule on what she could not do, or claim. The more she read on, she began to wonder exactly what she could do with The Doctor. 

‘Rose Tyler will submit her body to The Doctor, and allow no one else to touch her until such a time as The Doctor ceases the arrangement.’

‘Rose Tyler will keep herself socially available and not enter into any verbal or physical contracts whilst locked within a contract with The Doctor.’

‘The Doctor asks that a medical screening take place before any interactions occur. He will submit his own medical screening results for your inspection.’

Rose took another gulp of her coffee and found that it was much cooler on her tongue; she held the mug to her chest and chuckled as she processed the irony that ‘The Doctor’ would want medical screenings.   
Rose continued to read down the paper until she came to the last typed line on the page and the wording made her frown. She didn’t feel very comfortable with the last statement.

‘The Doctor requests that you be blindfolded for the initial interaction- it will therefore be at The Doctor’s discretion to reveal his identity.’

Rose stared at the papers in her hand and dropped them onto the sofa, not quite believing what she had read. Blindfolded! Seriously?  
Standing up from the sofa, Rose ran a hand through her blonde locks and blew out a disbelieving breath- her head spinning with all the demands and expectations of the contract. Deciding that she needed a break before she dealt with any more pages of the contract, she kicked off her slippers and headed for the bathroom, a shower now top of her list before she began the day properly. 

-

Mug of coffee in hand, John stared blearily out of the window to the street below, the early morning sun filtered weakly through the buildings. As he ran a long, thin hand over his face, he grimaced at the feel of the stubble growing on his chin.  
Glancing around his living room he spotted his bag that he’d discarded the previous night, and poking out of the top was the file Rose had given him. A small smile came to his lips as he remembered her wide smile and her vivid blonde hair. Being honest with himself, he found himself looking forward to seeing her again to discuss her report.   
Allowing himself to be able to contact her, he knew that he should be reading through her work. So grabbing the blue folder, he brought it to the small desk in the corner of the room and laid it down- his coffee taking it’s place on the galaxy coaster as he sat himself down.  
The faster he went through the work, the sooner he could converse with Rose Tyler.


	5. Contractual edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides to edit the contract.

The wind blew hard against the window as John sat staring out of the glass- his silver curls pressing against the cool surface; leaning back in his leather desk chair, tapping his pen thoughtfully against his pouty bottom lip. Papers were spread across his desk, almost artfully in their distribution.   
Glancing at the clock, for what felt like the thousandth time, John sighed and calculated that it had only been twelve minutes since last looked at the time- and it was still twenty-three minutes until Rose Tyler would grace his office. Twenty-three minutes until he could stare into those brown eyes that held him captive two days prior- brown eyes that could come to mean something totally different to him if she pursued the contract she had been sent. John wasn’t sure about his two lives crossing; they do say never mix business with pleasure.   
He never anticipated that Rose would enter into his personal life and it left him in a massive predicament; she was heavily into Mysterio’s and the lifestyle that it offered people, and John understood the pull of pleasure- he had built an almost legendary reputation around it- and God did he want to pleasure Rose. He wanted to make her fall apart in a hundred different ways, but he wanted to do it as John- but he knew that inside she wanted The Doctor, she wanted the mystery and the pleasure that his reputation promised. 

-

Shouldering her satchel, Rose side stepped her way out of the row and joined the small queue of people lining up on the stairs- all collecting their assignments from their professor. Rose wasn’t too worried, she felt confident that she had a good grasp of the topic and she’d done enough research to give a valid argument in her paper.  
The line slowly decreased and Rose found herself stepping down the steps almost mechanically, a sort of rhythm to her movement as she shortened the distance towards her professor and to her assignment. The strap of her bag dug into her shoulder, the thin material of her coat not doing much to soften the heavy weight of her files, notebooks and course texts.  
Finally reaching the front of the lecture theatre, Rose looked up at her professor and smiled softly as the aging professor adjusted her horn rimmed spectacles on her face before flicking back through the folders to find Rose’s surname.  
“Ah Tyler, here we go.”  
Holding her hand out, she grasped the card folder her professor handed her and smiled politely.  
“Well done Rose- I was very impressed.” She blushed and headed for the door, not wanting to look at her grade until she was alone. She put a lot of effort into her assignments but sometimes she felt like she had to work twice as hard as some of the younger students who were fresh out of college. Although she was only twenty-six, she felt decades older than the youngest fresh-faced students who spent their evenings partying.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed that she still had twenty minutes before she was due to meet Doctor Smith to discuss her end of term paper. Spotting an almost empty coffee area, Rose headed over and ordered a latte. Her eyes scanned the small glass cabinet next to the coffee counter and spied two Peach Melba’s nestled together and her mouth watered at the thought. Deciding that it couldn’t hurt to curry favour with her new professor, Rose ordered an extra latte and requested the two cream cakes also. She hoped he liked milky coffee and an abundance of sweet pastry and icing.

With one hand balancing the cardboard tray containing the coffee and cake, Rose knocked lightly on the closed office door and bit her lip to stifle a giggle when she heard a crashing commotion coming from inside, coupled with a few muttered Scottish expletives. With a rush, the door opened and John Smith appeared with a grin, his demeanour a little flustered but his blue eyes full of kindness and mirth.  
“Rose Tyler, hello again. Come on in.” He stepped aside and held out an arm, welcoming her into his office space, the desk area looking a little haphazard from where he had slipped from his chair in surprise at the knock on the door.  
“Doctor Smith hello. I bought you a latte and a cake; I hope that’s all right. I was getting myself one- and I thought…oh I mean erm…” John grinned at just how flustered Rose appeared to be as she stood there still holding the coffee tray, her cheeks beginning to pink in slight embarrassment.  
“Thank you Rose, that’s lovely. I wish more people would buy me coffee and cake.” He moved away from the door and moved to take the tray from Rose, their fingers brushing underneath the cardboard, causing them both to smile and then look away.  
John placed the drinks and cakes down on his desk and gestured for Rose to take a seat, watching with piqued interest as she shed her coat and bag revealing a white fitted t-shirt bearing the coloured outline of David Bowie as his alter ego Ziggy Stardust.  
“You a Bowie fan?” He grinned when Rose nodded shyly before straightening her shirt- however the movement only served to tighten the material over her breasts and giving John a glimpse of the white lace bra that pressed its way through the thin cloth.   
“Me too.” He choked out before turning away; focusing his attention on removing both coffee’s from the holder and putting a cake next to each cardboard cup. 

Needing to bring things back to a professional standpoint, John took a seat at his desk and pulled out the stack of papers, a stack he had only recently shuffled together in an attempt to make it look like he hadn’t been obsessing about her paper right up until the moment she knocked on the door.   
Rose stared at the pages covered in handwritten scrawl and her insides clenched- wondering just how idiotic and incompetent she had shown herself to be in front of this new professor who she wouldn’t mind getting to know a bit more.  
“Oh God- is it really that bad?” John stared from the heavily annotated pages to Rose’s panic stricken face and he shook his head, his heavy brows lifting in surprise at her lack of confidence in her work.  
“Oh no, I thought it was brilliant. The way you write, the vocabulary you choose. You have a talent for subliminally reflecting your personal feelings for each topic in your prose.”  
“Is that good or bad?” John chuckled at her question and took a sip of his coffee, his eyes closing slightly in bliss as the sweet milky beverage coated his tongue.   
“It’s good, it’s very good.” Rose watched as his eyes slipped shut for a brief moment before his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and she couldn’t help but wonder what his skin would taste like if she was to nibble at the tender flesh there.  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she grasped her own coffee and cradled it, almost for comfort, as she leant forward to read the first page of her work and see what he had added with his annotations. 

-

That evening Rose settled herself on the sofa and pulled out the contract regarding The Doctor and fished a red pen out of the satchel that was resting by the side of the sofa.   
Rose found the first page of the contract and reread the clauses that were printed there before deciding to add her own thoughts to them. She was very keen for an experience with The Doctor but she wanted to have an input into how the meetings went down. Where was the fun if you couldn’t fully participate?  
Rose took the lid off her pen and set to work.

‘The duration of the contract is non-negotiable by Rose Tyler – ‘The Doctor’ may discontinue interactions with Rose Tyler as and when he sees fit. He does not have to supply a reason or give a notice period.’

In red ink just underneath the clause, in small but neat script Rose had written: “Rose Tyler may also discontinue interactions with ‘The Doctor’ as and when she sees fit. She will not be dictated to, disregarded or thrown to the curb for the pleasure of another.”

“All interactions will take place at Mysterio’s within the private suite of ‘The Doctor’. Any attempts to contact ‘The Doctor’ outside of these arranged interactions will be denied.”  
“Rose Tyler is agreeable to the interactions taking place within a private suite however an open line of communication will be kept by both parties.”

“There will be no outside relationship; The Doctor will not be your partner/boyfriend/lover.”  
“Rose Tyler is not looking for a boyfriend or a partner from ‘The Doctor’ however if he will not be my lover then would he be willing to accept the term ‘fuck buddy’, ‘bit on the side’ or ‘sex slave?’

‘Rose Tyler will submit her body to The Doctor, and allow no one else to touch her until such a time as The Doctor ceases the arrangement.’  
“Rose Tyler will allow ‘The Doctor’ to touch her only when she sees fit. She also asks that ‘The Doctor’ adhere to the same contractual obligation in order to ensure the safety of both parties. In short, I will not be a nun whilst you plunder everything that comes your way.”

‘Rose Tyler will keep herself socially available and not enter into any verbal or physical contracts whilst locked within a contract with The Doctor.’  
“Rose Tyler has a busy schedule and may not always be available for The Doctor to get his rocks off- see above for open lines of communication. She will also not be dictated to from a no-strings sexual partner.

‘The Doctor asks that a medical screening take place before any interactions occur. He will submit his own medical screening results for your inspection.’  
“Rose Tyler agrees and believes this is the first sensible thing to be printed in the contract since the beginning.”

‘The Doctor requests that you be blindfolded for the initial interaction- it will therefore be at The Doctor’s discretion to reveal his identity.’  
“Rose Tyler agrees to being blindfolded for the first meeting- however any future meetings will take place when both parties are aware of their surroundings and their bedfellow.”

Rose chewed the end of her pen for a moment as she thought about what she had written- she didn’t intend for it to sound sarcastic or like she was trying to be a wiseass but she wanted The Doctor to understand that whilst she was serious about wanting to engage with him, she didn’t want to be taken for a silly young woman who wasn’t sure of her own mind or sure of what she wanted.

“FAO The Doctor- if you manage to take the time to read this then please note that I am keen to share an encounter with you, however I will do so on a set of mutually agreed terms. I do not appreciate being dictated to- especially with clauses, which to be quite frank, appear sheer ludicrous for this day and age considering it basically boils down to two consenting adults pleasuring each other.  
I have a busy life; I am a full time student whilst trying to hold down a job in a café. I cannot be at your beck and call.  
I will endeavour to keep all communication lines open.  
I also have no issues with regards to any and all medical and health screenings you wish to conduct. I am clean, I play cautiously and I don’t get myself into situations in which I feel I can’t safely get out of.”

Rose put down her pen and slid the contract back into the envelope it came in and crossed out her name on the front- replacing it with ‘FAO The Doctor.’   
Placing the envelope in her bag she dropped her pen in there too and closed the satchel; planning on delivering her reworded contract to Missy at Mysterio’s that evening.


	6. First contact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reads Rose's contract changes; and first communication is made.

Missy hefted her handbag to her other hand before knocking loudly on the blue door in front of her, listening carefully for any sounds of the occupant inside. A smirk settled on her face when she heard the lock click and as soon as the door was opened she pushed her way through, intent on grabbing a space on the sofa before she imparted her information.  
“Come on in Missy, have a seat.” John shook his head in exasperation before closing the door and following his oldest friend into his living room.  
“John she’s filled it in.” John ran a hand through his hair and stared in befuddlement, not quite sure who or what she was going on about. He had been dozing on the sofa when she had knocked so he wasn’t fully in control of his faculties just yet.  
“Who’s filled what in?” John asked, taking a seat in the armchair across from Missy, who had plonked herself in the corner of the sofa, her shoes kicked off and her feet curled underneath her.  
“Rose, she came by the club tonight and handed me the contract. She said she wants ‘The Doctor’ to take a look and contact her, she left her contact details on the envelope.” John stared at Missy in stunned silence for a moment, not sure whether he was disappointed or elated that she had returned the contract.  
“Oh… erm… do you have it?”  
“Yeah it’s here.” Missy produced the envelope from her bag and threw it across the room; John groaned as the corner of the envelope jabbed him in the ribs as he failed to catch it properly- his thin t-shirt doing nothing to cushion the blow.  
“Have you read it?” John asked his friend, knowing that she was too inquisitive for her own good and usually couldn’t help it.  
“No. I figured you wouldn’t want me to.” John snorted.  
“When the bloody hell has that ever stopped you before? I think you’ve read every contract I’ve ever received before I could even set eyes on it.” Missy had the good grace to lower her head in mock embarrassment, however she did flash him a toothy grin. Shrugging her shoulders, she set about inspecting her fingernails and attempting to avert her eyes from John’s knowing gaze.  
“Oh alright. I might have had a sneaky look at the first page- ”  
“And?” John prompted, knowing that she wouldn’t have stopped there.  
“And well, that was so interesting that I figured what harm would it do to read the rest… so I did.”  
John shook his head and chuckled.  
“Why did I think you would actually respect my privacy?” Missy grinned and uncurled her legs- shuffling herself to the edge of the sofa to slip her feet into her shoes.  
“Well I must be off- I’ll leave you to your reading.”

With Missy now gone, John took the envelope to bed- he figured he might as well be comfortable when he read whatever it contained- and clearly it was enough to keep Missy entertained.  
The light duvet was piled in his lap and his dark rimmed spectacles were perched on his face as he shook out the paper from the envelope- flashes of red assaulting his eyes as the pages landed on his lap.  
Discarding the envelope onto the dark wood bedside table, John picked up the paper and immediately flipped to the first page- bypassing the standard introductory outline page and skipped straight to the first page that contained red ink.  
John read the first point that was printed on the paper and frowned, not quite believing what he was reading. He hadn’t seen a copy of the contract for many years but he couldn’t quite believe his eyes when he saw what was printed in it; he was now very suspicious of Missy and her meddling in his private affairs. By passing all of the extraneous comments in red ink, John scanned through the printed document and snorted as the rules he was reading- rules that made him sound like a totally selfish, self absorbed wanker who wanted total dominion over the women he was seeing at the time.  
The more he read the more he shook his head- he wasn’t sure whether to call Missy out on her ridiculous attempt at the original contract this evening whilst it was fresh on her mind, or whether he should wait until tomorrow when he had a clearer head.  
Deciding to tackle Missy tomorrow; John reordered the papers and set about reading Rose’s comments- wondering just what her brilliant mind made of this ridiculous set of rules.

-

Curled up under the duvet, Rose Tyler currently didn’t have a care in the world. She was part way through a rather raunchy novel and it was just getting interesting enough to cause a low thrum of excitement in the pit of her stomach.  
The small bedside lamp she had on illuminated part of the room, leaving the other half in a grey shadow through which Rose could see the harsh white glow of the street lamp piercing its way through her thin curtains; the sounds of cars passing round the estate created a low background noise which meant everything wasn’t too silent.  
Her phone, which was lying on the bedside table suddenly vibrated against the glass of apple juice that was gathering condensation at the side of her bed. Rose jumped slightly in surprise at the noise before putting her book down, page first on the duvet, before picking up her phone. She frowned as she noticed that the notification was for an email from ‘The Doctor.’ Opening the message, her eyes greedily scanned the writing.

-vortexgirl.rt@blueboxinternet.com-

-the.doctor@mysterios.com

Subject: Contract negotiations.

‘Rose,  
It has come to my attention that you are interested in spending time with me. I have received your completed contract and I must say that your replies to each clause gave me quite the chuckle- you, my dear, have a very astute mind and you are certainly not afraid to speak it to get what you want.  
The contract you received, I’m sure you will be pleased to note, seems to have been altered to include a number of clauses which I have never even contemplated- I can only apologise for the clauses you read through; I shall be having stern words with Missy when I see her next.  
I do appreciate having your contact details though. I believe this may be a better way to discuss parameters of future liaisons rather than a contract. I shall not be involving Missy in our correspondence.

I am contactable through this email address and I will endeavour to answer your mail as soon as I am available- think of this as your open line of communication until we can mutually agree on a meeting.

I will leave you with this question: What are you looking for?  
I would like you to think long and hard about this- it would be easy to say pleasure or a stern hand etc but I would like you to genuinely reflect on this and find out why you are seeking me out.

Regards,

The Doctor’

Rose read and reread the email, a grin forming on her lips at his words. The question did pose her some issues, as she genuinely didn’t know what she wanted or what she was looking for. Yes she did want pleasure and the experience of being with someone like The Doctor however she had never actually stopped to think what she was looking for- did she want a relationship? Did she want this lifestyle to form part of a relationship? Or was it something to take her mind off her studies? Or to forget past relationships and the men who she had been with who she felt she had no control of her own pleasure?  
Putting her phone back on the bedside table, she plugged in her charger and locked the screen- she folded the corner of the page she was currently reading and laid that on the unused pillow beside her before flicking off the lamp. As she laid herself down in the bunched up duvet, she settled her head into the softness of her pillow and closed her eyes – the question ‘what are you looking for?’ buzzing around in her head as she laid in the still of the dark room.

-

“What the bloody hell did you give her to read?”  
Missy eyed John warily as she poured her coffee, the pair of them sitting at the bar in Mysterio’s; John having called in on his way to the university in the hopes of talking with Missy about her meddling and the contract she had given Rose.  
“I don’t know what you mean?” Missy took a sip of the steaming liquid and closed her eyes in bliss, the caffeine a very much-needed hit this morning. John stared at his oldest friend and shook his head in despair.  
“That contract- what was it? I’ve never seen a contract like that in my life- it certainly isn’t my contract that I have used in the past.”  
“Well…I…err… I might have made just a few wee changes to the wording.”  
“A few? Jesus Missy; I wouldn’t have expected a contract like that if I was shagging The Queen.” Missy gave a high-pitched chuckle and batted her hand at John- she really didn’t see the seriousness in the situation- she had made some adjustments to a contract and given it to Rose; if anything, Missy had now created a talking point between them.  
“Well now, judging by her answers to the contract I think you’re gonna have a little spitfire on your hand; a wee beastie to try and control.” John grinned at the thought of attempting to control Rose and knew that it wouldn’t be possible- he could maybe tame her ways but to control her would be an abomination- she was a beautiful dragon who knew her own mind and she should never be tamed.


	7. Articles and daydreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has some articles for Rose; and Rose really enjoys a bath.

-Rose.Tyler@ucgl.ac.uk-

-John.Smith@ucgl.ac.uk-

Subject: Articles.

‘Miss Tyler,  
I have found a couple of articles that I believe would greatly benefit your writing. If you would like them, I’ll be in my office all day today, and until 12pm tomorrow.  
Regards,  
Dr John Smith’

-John.Smith@ucgl.ac.uk-

-Rose.Tyler@ucgl.ac.uk-

Subject: Articles.

‘Dr Smith,  
Unfortunately I won’t be available for any of those times but I am extremely interested in the articles. I’m working a double shift tomorrow and the day after in the café so I won’t be able to make the timings for your office. Is there any other time I can grab them?  
Regards,  
Rose.’

-Rose.Tyler@ucgl.ac.uk-

-John.Smith@ucgle.ac.uk-

Subject: Work.

‘Rose,  
What café do you work in? I’ll pop by with the articles; maybe you could schedule a break and we can go through them? I do owe you a coffee after all.  
Regards,  
John Smith’

-John.Smith@ucgle.ac.uk-

-Rose.Tyler@ucgl.ac.uk-

Subject: Coffee

John,  
It’s Kasterborous Coffee; it’s on Lord Avenue, just opposite the history museum. I start at 7:30am tomorrow so I should be good for a break around 1pm after the lunchtime rush. If this isn’t acceptable, Thursday’s are always quiet so you could pop in anytime you’re available.  
Regards,  
Rose.’

-Rose.Tyler@ucgl.ac.uk-

-John.Smith@ucgl.ac.uk-

Subject: Coffee

‘Rose,  
Sounds great. See you tomorrow.  
John.’

-

Opening up the café that morning, Rose could feel the slight tingle of butterflies in her stomach at spending a bit of one on one time with John Smith.  
She had greeted her co-worker Bill when she arrived and the pair had spent the morning working in perfect harmony- their working relationship strengthened by their personal relationship as best friends. Having grown up together, Bill and Rose chose different paths but kept their relationship the same.  
“So who is he?” Bill asked during a lull in the queue, her brown eyes watching her best friend as she wiped down the coffee machine area.  
“Who is who?” Rose frowned at her friend, trying to downplay her meeting later with John.  
“Don’t give me that. You’re nervous; you’ve checked the door I don’t know how many times. So, who is he?” Bill cocked an eyebrow and stared at her friend until she sighed and put down the cloth.  
“He’s a teaching substitute at Uni- but it’s not like that.” Rose explained.  
“But you’d like it to be?” Bill moved closer to her friend and ducked her head to see Rose’s face, which was now bent to focus on clearing away a stack of saucers.  
“No…I…yeah. Yeah I would. He’s charming, he’s funny and he’s so intelligent.”  
“And a lot older than you!” Bill pointed out and Rose snorted.  
“How do you always know these things?”  
Bill didn’t answer so Rose looked up to notice her best friend staring out into the partially full café; following her gaze to the door, Rose spotted John- watching as he moved through the seating area with lithe grace. His hair was ruffled and his scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck; the weather outside was lovely for the time of year but still not warm enough to be without a jacket- or apparently a really long scarf.  
“That him?” Bill asked, her eyes darting between her friend and the older man who had just entered the café.  
“Yeah that’s him. Dr John Smith; he’s brought me some articles for my assignment. Says he owes me a coffee after I bought him one the other day.” Rose smiled shyly at Bill but had to contain herself- trying not to let Bill see just how much she wanted to dart over to the table and spend time with John.  
“Oh alright; I can see he’s not bad looking- bit older looking though, ya know what I mean? Wasn’t expecting him to be older older.” Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed two mugs from above the coffee machine, placing them on the back counter in preparation for John approaching.  
“Go take your break, I’ll bring you two coffees and two muffins over in a minute- I mean who am I to keep true love waiting.” Rose clucked her tongue at Bill but began untying her apron- her nimble fingers working double speed to get the coffee stained garment off.  
Notebook and pen in hand, Rose weaved her way through the cluster of tables and chairs until she reached the table John was sitting at. He didn’t look up as Rose headed for him and she rolled her eyes when she saw that he was engrossed in one of the articles he had brought with him.  
“Hi.” Rose cringed at how lame her introduction was but John’s head snapped up at the greeting and a full smile took over his face.  
“Hello.” John gestured to the seat next to him; Rose grinned before settling down, placing her notebook and pen on the table top.  
“I’ll grab us a drink shall I?” John stood up but didn’t make it a step before Bill appeared carrying a tray, laden with two lattes and what looked like two chocolate muffins.  
“Oh I err…” John stumbled, not quite sure what was happening, as he hadn’t placed an order yet.  
“Here ya go. Thought I’d save you the time- Rose mentioned you liked a latte, also thought you could both do with some sugar; oh yeah, and it’s on the house. Anything for a friend of Rose’s.”  
Bill gave Rose a pointed look with an arched eyebrow before offloading the goods onto the table and walking away, a decided spring in her step.  
“Sorry, she’s meddling. I hope this is okay?” John stared at Rose for a moment and decided he had never seen a more becoming sight than the light blush that was staining Rose’s cheeks at this moment.  
“No, this is perfect; although I do still owe you a coffee.” Rose blushed a little harder before grabbing one of the coffees and taking a cautious sip, not wanting to burn her tongue.  
“Right, the err… the articles.” John fished through the stack of papers on the table in front of him and produced a small stack bound together with a large paper clip. He laid them in front of Rose and gestured for her to take them with a nod of his head.  
“As well as these article, I have some insight into some of the theories which they’re talking about.” He pulled a notebook from his bag and laid it in front of him, however instead of opening it, he took a long swallow of his latte before picking up one of the muffins.  
“These look amazing.” Rose grinned, a little pride in her grin.  
“I made them fresh this morning. They are my favourite.” The pair shared a smile before they tucked into their muffins- suddenly the articles almost forgotten as they chatted about favourite foods, places to eat and Rose’s job in the café.

-

Glass of wine in hand, Rose perched herself on the side of the bath as she waited for the large white tub to fill. The room was filling with steam and the scent of ocean minerals and lavender was curling its way around the room, filling her senses with the relaxing scent. Standing up on tired feet, she placed her glass on the corner of the bath before snagging a hair tie from the shelf underneath the mirror and gathering her long blonde hair into a sloppy bun on the top of her head- a few stubborn tendrils still dangling around her face, framing her tired eyes and weary expression.  
With her hair secured, Rose unzipped her denims, pushing them down her legs until they formed a pool of material at her feet. Kicking them off, she set to work on her top- all too glad to relieve herself of her clothing; she felt like she was shedding a dirty shell and getting back to herself.  
Standing in just a bra and knickers, Rose snagged her wine glass from the bath and took a long swallow before returning it and facing herself in the bathroom mirror. She was satisfied with what she saw staring back at her; she knew she wasn’t model material but she did have a good body, with curves in all the right places.  
Sliding in the steamy water, Rose enjoyed the feel of the scented liquid enveloping her achy body. She let her hands swirl in the hot water, batting lightly through the bubbles and scooping them up onto her stomach, enjoying the way they fizzled and popped before disappearing.  
Slipping her eyes closed, Rose let the heat of the water and the half glass of wine she had imbibed take control and relax her body; she allowed her mind to wander and found herself smiling lazily as John’s face appeared before her, leaning over the side of the bath- his shirt sleeves rolled up to expose lean but strong forearms, his eyes hot with lust as he gazed upon her naked body.  
“You're so beautiful.” John murmured and she smiled softly, the world hazy as her imagination took over.  
“Let me make you feel good.” John’s voice drifted over her like silk, caressing her skin and leaving her nerves on edge.  
Rose could feel his fingers as they began to slide from her shoulder to the centre of her chest, leaving trails of goose pimples despite the heat- every sense in her body attuned to the fingers that were tracing lazy patterns on her skin. Rose couldn’t help but inhale loudly as the fingers slid across the small valley between her breasts, brushing the sweet swell of skin and making her nipples contract and peak. Long fingers began to trace rings around the swell of her left breast, working their way closer and closer to the nipple but avoiding the hard bud; his fingers moving back to the outer edge of her breast, and a frustrated sigh escapes Rose’s sweetly parted lips.  
“You look so good laying there; your nipples so hard, begging me to grasp them between my teeth and tug- I know exactly where that zing of pleasure will go.” John grins, a full-toothed grin that does nothing to hide the lascivious intent in his eyes. His hand trails from the outer edge of Rose’s breast down her sternum until he reached the edge of the water- the only barrier between his fingers and the place where Rose desires those fingers most. Fingers trail lower, breaching the surface and into the water, settling between her legs; Rose splays them wantonly- hot flesh pressed against the cool sides of the bath, his fingers moving to rest against the skin of her outer lips, fingertips teasing the light dusting of hair that resided on the otherwise smooth skin.  
Pleasurable tingles shoot through her body in anticipation and a slow burning ache begins from deep within, spreading throughout Rose’s nether regions- an all consuming fire which makes her insides throb and clench with need.  
“John!” She gasped softly and he hums in acknowledgement however he didn’t move a muscle to alleviate her ache.  
“What do you want?” He asked, his lips now close to her ear; his hot breath giving her shivers as it ghosted over the sensitive flesh. Rose opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t find the words to describe what she wanted.  
Suddenly fingers were pushed through flesh, coming to rest against her clit, the nub hard and slippery, straining and begging for any touch.  
“So wet! What do you want Rose?” John muttered, his eyes shining; he gave her clit an experimental rub with his thumb and Rose suddenly couldn’t move- every muscle and nerve was focused entirely on the feeling between her legs.  
Suddenly Rose’s eyes opened in shock and looked around the empty bathroom, her chest deflating in disappointment that it was only a white wine vision however the deep ache between her legs and the thrum of her pulse in her ears reminded her that she was very much still aroused.  
The heat of the bath and the constant thrum of her body were too much; Rose needed to get out quickly. Giving herself the quickest of washes, she was out of the bath in minutes and standing dripping on the bath mat- her skin prickling as it was assaulted by the cool air. Gripping onto the sink, Rose took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself and managed to get her body under control, she resisted the once insistent thrum of her nether regions and brought her body back to neutral.  
‘What do I want?’ She asked the empty steam filled room as she wrapped a towel around her damp body; her brain now stuck on those four words The Doctor had written to her the night before. She needed to give this some thought; she hoped The Doctor was available- whom else to guide her brain through her wants and desires than the lord of wants and desires himself.

With a towel wrapped around her, Rose padded to her bedroom and slumped onto the bed, unconcerned about her damp skin or her even damper towel. She had a question at hand and she needed to figure it out.  
Grabbing her phone from the side of the bed, Rose opened up a new email and typed in The Doctors email address but then she stopped. What should she put as a subject? What if he wouldn’t help her?  
Sighing, she let the phone rest in her lap and pressed her head back against the headboard- the hardness of the wooden spindles pressing into her skull giving her a sensation to take her mind off her burning question.  
Picking up her phone once more, Rose quickly typed in her subject.

-Vortexgirl.rt@blueboxinternet.com-

-The.Doctor@Mysterios.com-

Subject: What do I want?

‘Doctor,  
I am in need of your guidance. I don’t know where to start in thinking of what I actually want. No one has ever actually asked me what I want. I’ve always sort of just gone along with what other people wanted to do, or what I needed to do at the time.  
There are lots of things that I would like – but coming down to it they’re not what I want – to want is to need and I don’t know what or who I should need- if anyone.  
I could do with a guiding ear- if you’re available to reply?

Yours,

Rose Tyler’

Rose sent the email and laid her phone on the bed; switching her phone off of silent mode so she could hear any messages coming her way. With another sigh, she heaved herself up from the duvet and in search of her pyjamas and moisturiser.


	8. The reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose attends a mouthwatering lecture and the reply has been received.

Chapter 8

Sitting front row of the lecture theatre, Rose tapped her pen on the unopened edge of her notebook, an unconscious habit while she scrolled through her emails on her phone- also resting on her notebook. She was waiting for a reply from The Doctor; she had spent the night mulling over his infamous question of ‘what does she want?’ She could feel inside that she was starting to form an answer- an honest to goodness genuine reflection of what she wanted.  
“Right ladies and gentlemen- if we are ready and willing.” Rose’s attention was suddenly taken by Dr John Smith- stood front and centre in the lecture theatre- and Rose felt her heart and stomach do a double beat. He looked amazing! This wasn’t the John Smith she’d had coffee with just a few days ago- this was a new sharper, suaver looking silver God. Gone where the overly long salt and pepper curls; replaced by a close cropped back and sides, a hint of curls atop his head but tamed with some sort of product. Faded Bowie t-shirts and holey jumpers with hoodies now seemed worlds away from the sharp dark navy suit and white shirt he was wearing. Collar buttoned but sans tie, Rose could make out the silhouette of a thin toned frame hidden under the material and her greedy eyes lapped it up; thick thighs highlighted in dress trousers and a behind that made Rose’s mouth water. Rose had a feeling she wouldn’t be taking many notes during this lecture.  
She watched as John shuffled the papers on his lectern, his eyes scanning round the room until they settled on her and he gave a grin that made Rose’s heart stop.  
He began his lecture but Rose couldn’t concentrate- the only thing on her mind right now was kneeling at John’s feet and putting her mouth to good use, his hand fisted in her hair as he stood over her- still fully suited.

Packing up her bag, Rose hefted it over her shoulder and adjusted the strap so it sat neatly on her shoulder. As she slipped her phone in her pocket she began to slowly shuffle out of the front row only to find her movement paused by a soft cough as she got to the end of the row.  
“Rose, can I have a word?” She stared into the deep eyes of her professor and nodded, perching herself on the end of the row as the rest of the class filtered out.  
“Hi.” She murmured shyly, her pearly white teeth capturing her plump bottom lip so enticingly that John had to stop himself from grabbing her and allowing his own teeth to take over the task.  
“Hello. I’m sorry to detain you. I just wanted to ask; well I wanted to invite you. There’s a new exhibition at the Observatory on Friday night, and I was wondering if you would like to go? With me. If you would like to go with me?” John closed his eyes briefly in mortification at just how much he was bumbling and stuttering- he could literally charm the knickers off women however this young woman had him stammering like a nervous schoolboy.  
Rose chuckled at how nervous John seemed to be and nodded her head.  
“I’d love to go. I haven’t been to the Observatory in forever. Text me the details, like what to wear and such. I’m sorry- I have to dash, my café shift starts in 15 minutes.” John smiled and nodded before watching her dash from his room; he had a couple of hours free for office time so he knew he should catch up on the mountain of work he had, but he knew his thoughts would be taken up with a beautiful blonde and writing a reply to her desperate email from the evening prior.

-

Latte in hand, Rose rested against the back counter as she watched Bill close and lock the main door.  
“I’m gonna take the till to the office and count it- you okay to start tidying away?”  
“Yeah go on- it’s not that bad.” Rose nodded before grabbing the till drawer and wandered towards the office; just as she opened the door and placed the drawer on the desk her phone beeped, signalling an email.  
Swiftly pulling the phone from her pocket, her eyes hungrily took in the screen- praying the reply was from The Doctor; and sure enough her prayers were answered as she saw his email there at the top of her inbox. All thoughts of the money drawer left her as she opened the email- her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

‘-vortexgirl.rt@blueboxinternet.com-’  
‘-The.Doctor@mysterios.co.uk-’  
Subject: What you need

‘Dearest Rose,  
I can see why you would be in this dilemma, it is often the hardest of things to admit to oneself- just exactly what you need and want, rather than being told what you should want or need. Society has long since held the mass opinion that everyone should want the same thing, and to deviate is not normal- thus making everyone who doesn’t think the same feel like outcasts.  
Well I think that’s a load of bollocks!  
Owing to the fact that you are a member of Mysterio’s I can ascertain that you are not looking for a man who will diddle you quietly in the dark, under the duvet?   
Sweet Rose, you want a man who is going to come home every night and kisses you like he hasn’t seen you in a week- am man who will not think twice about bending you over the closest available surface and slaking your hunger for the day- whenever and wherever you ask.  
I will agree to meet you sometime very soon but I want you to be fully prepared to open yourself to me- I want to know what resides deep inside you Rose Tyler.  
I want to know your deepest darkest workings.  
I will send you another email very soon- I want you to follow the instructions in that email very carefully. Let’s discover exactly what you want.

Deliciously curious,

The Doctor’

Rose swallowed hard as she read the email over and over, unconsciously clenching her thighs as just the mention of being bent over on any available surface made her insides tingle.  
“Rose you finished with the till?” Bill’s voice shattered through her arousal like a sledgehammer through glass and she dropped her phone on the desk in surprise.  
“Sorry was dealing with some emails. Won’t be a sec.” Trying to blank her mind of The Doctor and surfaces, Rose began to count the days takings- the monotony of counting coins as good as a bucket of cold water to her libido.


	9. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose receives a reply and Missy makes John see sense.

Waking up, Rose Tyler felt like she hadn’t slept a wink. She had tossed and turned all night, thoughts of John and The Doctor playing havoc with her imagination. Bleary eyed, she brushed her blonde locks from her face and glanced at the clock- sighing when she saw it was only six am.  
Knowing she wouldn’t get anymore sleep, she flung the duvet back and sat up- her tired body reluctant to do anything quickly or with any vigour or enthusiasm. Unplugging her phone, she could see a number of white boxes littering her notification screen and turned it face down on the bedside table.  
“I can’t deal with you yet.” Rose told the phone before standing up and heading into the kitchen- her need for coffee overriding every other need in her body at this point.

Once caffeinated, Rose headed back into the bedroom, clutching her second mug of coffee, and curled herself up against her headboard, grabbing her phone from the bedside table as she did so- deciding that now was as good as any to catch up on everything she had missed while she was tossing and turning.  
After deleting a number of game notifications, she quickly skimmed through a text from her mum, a Facebook message from Bill and then found she had another email from The Doctor. Rose’s heart began to thud in anticipation, knowing that he had agreed to meet her.

‘-Vortex girl.rt@blueboxinternet.com-’  
‘-The.Doctor@Mysterios.co.uk-’  
Subject: Preparation.

‘My sweet Rose,

I hope this email finds you well rested. Owing to our correspondence yesterday, I believe that Saturday evening would be a good time to satiate your curiosity and explore those desires.  
I think we should start by getting you used to some basics for the way I play; and what I will expect of you when we meet, my darling girl.  
I will make this clear before we progress any further though- I want to know you Rose Tyler. I want to know all of you- inside and out; your thoughts, your wants, your desires, your dislikes. I won’t make you do anything against your wishes but I will push you probably more than you think you’re willing to go.  
This will be a journey my beautiful flower- a journey for you and for us.

I would ask that you do not enter Mysterio’s until Saturday, purely to give yourself time to thoroughly complete the small tasks I’m going to give you; one every day until the day we meet.

As today is Thursday- you will have three tasks to complete. I would expect you to complete them honestly and to the best of your ability- however if you feel you cannot do that then I would rather you be honest and we can discuss the issues and stumbling blocks.

I expect total honesty and open communication as we travel on this adventure flower. If the time comes we feel like one cannot trust the other with their honesty then that is when our journey together will come to a close.

For today my sweet flower, your task is to write me three lists: one of things you have tried and enjoyed; the second one of things you haven’t yet tried but would be open to trying; and the final list of things you have tried or are totally against. Beside each of these things I would like a brief explanation as to why you did not like it, or why you would be adverse to trying it.

That is all my sweet. I await your reply with the completion of todays task.

Have a good day my flower.

The Doctor.’

Rose stared at her screen and swallowed hard when she finished the message; suddenly things appeared to be getting a lot more serious than she had anticipated- but it left a delicious tingle of sexual energy bubbling away in the pit of her stomach.  
Laying her phone back on the bedside table, Rose placed her coffee mug next to it and gathered her hair into a sloppy bun situated atop her head before she removed her shorts and vest pyjama combo. Throwing the clothes into the basket situated just out her bedroom door, she padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower and moving the temperature dial to cooler than she would normally have it- needing to refresh herself and give her skin that boost- essentially an icy kick to the derriere to get her head into gear.  
-

Strolling into the back office, John whistled jovially as he crossed the room-causing Missy to narrow her cat like eyes and stare at him menacingly.  
“Okay spill! I can’t stand how happy you seem.” John grabbed the file he was looking for on the shelf and wandered over to his desk in the corner of the room, a veritable spring in his step.  
“I will kill you.” She ground out, her words slow and deliberate.  
“No you won’t!” He laughed, “The most you could do is maim me slightly.”  
Missy threw down her pen and stood up- stalking round her own desk to cross the room to John.  
“The only time I’ve seen you this happy is when you have something challenging on the horizon- so let me think. Oh no! Please tell me you’re not seeing that vapid Clara bint? I’ve seen the way she has been trying to monopolise your attention all week.”  
“Certainly not! She is far too needy for my liking. No, I have a date tomorrow night with Rose, and The Doctor also has a date with Rose on Saturday evening.” His grin was wide however Missy could see the nervousness in his eyes.  
“Is that wise?”  
“Probably not.” John muttered, running a hand through his hair and grimacing slightly, forgetting he had gone for a haircut last week in an effort to smarten himself up- he now found he missed the unruly curls.  
“What do you think she’s gonna say when she discovers that you’re the same man?” Missy queried, curious as to how her best friend thought he would get away with this.  
“I don’t know- I hadn’t thought that far. I’m going to have to cancel tomorrow night aren’t I?” Missy nodded and John sighed, knowing that he was playing with fire. Rose was seeking out The Doctor, a mysterious entity within Mysterio’s, but she also seemed quite receptive to spending time with John outside of the classroom setting.  
Pulling out his phone, John quickly fired off an email to Rose, apologising profusely but he would have to cancel their night at the observatory as he had double booked himself.  
“There! Happy now?”  
“Oh no my dear boy, I know how happy you were. But see where things go between Rose and The Doctor, then maybe you can test the waters.” John nodded and sighed before laying his phone on the desk, his eyes flicking to the screen every couple of seconds in the hopes of a reply from Rose.  
Now back at her own desk, Missy watched her friend as he glanced at his phone once again- the ledgers in front of him open but his pen was laying limp in his hand. She hoped this didn’t backfire- he needed someone in his life and Missy knew that Rose would complement him perfectly, in all aspects.


	10. The long awaited meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally meets The Doctor. He explores her mind and her body.

Wiping her sweaty palm on the leg of her jeans, Rose approached the bar of Mysterio’s and smiled nervously at Missy, letting the familiarity of the older woman ease her nerves.  
“Hello dearie- he’s left me some instructions for you.” Rose nodded before handing her phone and purse to Missy, watching as she logged the items before placing them in one of the many metal boxes which lined one half of the back of the bar.  
“Box number twelve. Right then, this way.” Rose followed the older woman through a door she had never ventured through before and found herself faced with a long corridor, the walls beautifully decorated in deep reds with flashes of rich blue and gold.   
Missy cleared her throat and Rose’s gaze snapped back to her, noticing she was now stood outside of a heavy looking wooden door with a gold question mark on the door.   
“Why a question mark?” Missy chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh he loves to be mysterious.” Rose grinned and her tension eased; taking a moment to wonder about the man behind the door who thought a question mark was a good way to mark his door.  
“Right dearie, this is where I leave you. He’s asked that you enter and strip down to your underwear. He would like you to put on the blindfold and then kneel before the leather wingback chair. He will join you once you have followed his direction. Is that agreeable?” Rose nodded and swallowed visibly before Missy opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Rose to enter.   
She didn’t hear the door close behind her because her eyes were too busy taking in the room in front of her. Various cabinets lined the walls- all of the same beautiful wood with the most amazingly intricate circles adorning the doors. A king sized bed was against another of the walls, a solid timber bar was almost built into the wall above the pillows- in place of a headboard- and Rose blushed when she realised that the hooks and rings adorning the timber bar were for handcuffs and various other shackles. The low lighting of the room enough for Rose to see that the rich red sheets were satin or silk and she wondered how that would feel against her naked body.   
The large wingback chair was leather; a beautifully soft looking brown leather, finished with gold rivets up both arms and across the back. As she approached the chair she could see a velvet blindfold draped over the arm. The room was utterly silent; no noise could be heard from the rest of the club- even though Rose knew that the main room wasn’t too far from where she was now.   
Sliding off her clothes, Rose folded them neatly and placed the pile beside the wingback chair- out of the way. Unconcerned by her semi nakedness, Rose picked up the blindfold and examined it closely; instead of the scrap of material she had initially assumed it was, she now saw that it was designed to fit closely to her face so no light could penetrate anywhere. It felt so soft against her fingertips; she couldn’t help but rub it against her cheek- her eyes closing to enjoy the sensation as it brushed her skin. 

Blindfolded, Rose knelt about a foot away from the wingback chair and rested her bum on her heels, her back was straight- blonde hair cascading over one shoulder and lightly tickling the top of her breast. Her palms lay flat on her thighs; outwardly she was the epitome of poise and calm, but inwardly she could feel the nerves creeping back through her core. The room wasn’t cold but her skin prickled and every nerve in her body was on edge- every sense she had was heightened due to the blindfold.   
To her left, she heard a door open and her brain whirred, wondering how she had missed a second door in her initial investigation of the room. Soft footsteps could be heard and Rose inclined her head towards the noise, her teeth capturing her plump bottom lip as she waited for the steps to come closer.   
“Oh my beautiful flower- what a picture you make kneeling before my throne.” Rose couldn’t help the shiver that visibly coursed through her body at the deep Scottish voice that washed over her; her thoughts immediately rushed to John Smith when she heard the Scottish lilt but this voice was so much deeper and thicker than any Scottish accent she had heard. She vanished thoughts of John as quickly as they had came, especially as he had cancelled their semi date night with no hint as to the real reason, and jumped in surprise when fingertips ghosted over her shoulder- the contact so light that she thought she might have imagined it, but the fire it left in its wake could not be mistaken.   
“Doctor?” Rose questioned and was delighted with the deepest, most knicker-wetting chuckle that vibrated the shell of her ear and pebbled her nipples to almost painful points.   
“Oh yes, you’re so responsive my sweet girl. I can see the pebble of your nipples already. If they pebble like this at my voice, how do you think they would react to my fingertips? Or my lips? Do you think they would strain hard against the pull of my teeth? Shall we find out?” Rose nodded, her teeth biting her lip just that little bit harder to stifle a moan when she felt long fingers deftly unhook the clasp of her bra.   
Her nipples strained against the air in the room and Rose moaned softly; a deep throb emanating from her pelvis- the sensation causing her to clench her thighs tighter in an effort to ease the tension.   
“Oh we’ll be having none of that my little flower.” Rose felt a soft shoe suddenly work its way between her thighs, tapping at the skin lightly until she widened her stance; the scent of her damp crotch filled her nostrils and she couldn’t help but moan. 

John couldn’t believe the sight before him and did his best to contain the slight tremor in his hand. He knew that if Rose discovered who he was before he could give her a good experience, then he knew any chance of a relationship between them would be doomed before it even got off the ground.   
She looked so perfect as she knelt before him; the light of the room highlighted the blonde of her hair and the smooth creaminess of her skin. From his vantage point above the swell of her behind resting on her heels, framed in mint green lace, was enough to make his mouth water; the peak of her dusky pink nipples straining into the air, begging for stimulation, made his fingers itch to touch them- and he realised he didn’t have to hold himself back.   
Trailing the fingers of his left hand along the line of Rose’s collarbone; he relished the small gasp she gave when he moved them further down and across the smooth skin of her chest in delicate feather light touches, trailing ever closer to her breasts and those straining points.   
“I think it’s time I had you flat on your back Ms Tyler- there are so many things I wish to do to this delectable body.” 

Rose shivered at his words; the timbre of his voice was deep, causing little sparks to shoot through her core.  
She felt a strong hand under her arm, helping her to stand before she was lead a few steps to her right- but instead of being greeted by a bed, Rose found she was pressed against the wall; her hands were put above her head as her body pressed against the warm walls- the slight texturing of the walls felt good against her sensitive skin.  
With her cheek pressed against the wall, she could very faintly hear the low throb of the music in the main room of the club- but all of her senses shut down when a large body pressed fully against her, an unmistakably male body. A soft slippery material rubbed against the soft skin of her back and Rose realise it was The Doctor’s shirt.   
Lips descended on her neck; teeth scraped and nibbled at the join between her shoulder and neck- a hot, wet tongue began to lave the bite marks and Rose groaned deep at the sensation; coupled with the feel of a rather large erection pressing into her behind through a pair of, what felt like, soft dress trousers. The lips and teeth didn’t stop their torture of her neck and shoulder, they were instead joined by two sets of fingers, which attached themselves to her nipples, and Rose almost howled at the contact. Every pull and pluck on her nipples sent a throb straight to her core and she could feel just how soaked her panties were- she was almost dripping. Rose’s gasped got longer and louder as The Doctor pulled, plucked and twisted her nipples and she felt a little overwhelmed as her body was rocketing towards an orgasm and he’d only touched her nipples and her neck. The sound of blood rushing through her ears and the feel of her heartbeat felt a little overwhelming- no one had ever made her feel this hot and bothered in such a short space of time; and she didn’t even know what he looked like.   
All thoughts of what he looked like disappeared from her mind when she felt a large thin hand leave her breast and trail down her stomach to the top of her panties.  
“As nice as these are, I am more interested in what is hidden underneath.” Rose shivered as the deep voice caressed her senses. Rose was then rewarded with a moan that sounded so filthy it made her knees buckle when The Doctor felt the crotch of her panties and discovered them soaked through.  
“Oh my little flower- is this all for me?” Rose nodded, knowing that she couldn’t lie- it wouldn’t serve any purpose because he would know she was lying.   
“I think I’d like to investigate the source my little flower; a good master should survey his property. Onto the bed with you.”  
Rose was moved until she felt her shins hit the wooden edging on the side of the bed but then the hands left her and everything was silent.  
“Doctor?” She questioned but instead of a verbal reply she received a short sharp slap to her rump which made her gasp in surprise but then moan at the light heat that flared across her flesh.   
“Again?” The Doctor questioned. Rose bit her lip but nodded, eager to feel the sting of his palm on her sensitive flesh.   
“Excellent. Oh we’re going to have so much fun.”   
Rose felt her panties being drawn down her thighs, the wet material leaving a slightly sticky trail down the inside of her legs before she was pushed lightly forward; she put her hands out to save herself and found herself bent double with her hands sinking into a soft, silk covered mattress. Everything was exposed in this position- only exacerbated by the movement of her knees being bent and placed on the bed as well.   
“Oh look at you- so open and exposed; glistening in the light of the room. Begging for me.”   
Rose could feel a bead of moisture slowly trickling down the inside of her thigh and wiggled her behind in order to remind The Doctor that she was waiting, exposed.  
Another slap hit her rump and jiggled her soft flesh, the burn appearing quicker than the last time.  
“Do not rush me- your impatience will only make you wait longer my flower. I think five swats for your disobedience should be enough for now. You will count and thank me after each swat. Is that understood my flower?”   
“Yes Doctor.” Rose gasped, her entire body thrumming with anticipation for her punishment swats.   
The first swat was delivered to her right cheek, the cheek that had been swatted twice already. The heat flared after a second or so and Rose couldn’t hold back the little moan that bubbled up through her throat.   
“One. Thank you Doctor.”  
Another to her left cheek made her moan, the heat flaring faster as The Doctor was adding a little more strength to each swat.   
“Two. Thank you Doctor.”   
By the time Rose had received her five swats, her bottom was a gorgeous shade of dark pink; her face was pressed into the sheets of the bed, her chest heaving.   
“Such a good girl, taking your punishment. How do you feel my flower?” Rose thought for a moment, wanting to give an honest answer.   
“I feel good sir; my body feels alive, as if it’s been electrified.”  
“Are you good to continue?” Rose nodded and John ran a hand down the length of her spine, his long fingers travelling down from her spine to the crease between her cheeks; however Rose clenched and tensed when his fingers glided softly over her puckered entrance.  
“No.” She stuttered, her voice not as strong as she would have liked it to be.  
“Oh we will work up to that my flower. I noted on your list that this was something you were wary of. Everything takes time flower.” His fingers continued down until they encountered her wetness and then further to the straining bundle of nerves, which made Rose moan and buck against the contact.   
“Such a pretty pussy, my flower- I’d like to spank you here one day.” Rose moaned and The Doctor grinned, thinking of just how much fun he could have with Rose.   
“Tell me, my little flower, how many orgasms have you managed with other men?” Rose buried her face in the silk cover and hid her blush. John stared at the back of her head for a moment before reaching down and lightly pinching her swollen clit, making her spasm and groan at the sensation.  
“Are you asking for another five swats? Or should I make it ten for ignoring me?” Rose lifted her head from the bed; her blonde locks dangling over her face.   
“I’m sorry sir.”  
“Tell me my flower; why are you embarrassed?” John ran a hand down the length of her spine once more and settled it at the bottom of her back; his thumb stroking in soothing motions.   
“I can’t orgasm with someone else. I’ve… no one has… no one can make me come. The feelings are there, the sensations and I can get so close but then… then nothing. I’ve only ever managed to come by my own hand when I’ve had sexual encounters.” John frowned at Rose’s back as she made her confession but the frown quickly turned into a grin when he realised that he could make Rose orgasm until she passed out.  
“Oh Rose, my sweet little flower. I’m going to open you up to a world of pleasure.” John knelt behind Rose and stared at her most intimate parts; beautiful and glistening pink was enough to make his mouth water. He trailed his finger through the wetness of her opening and down to her clit, allowing his fingernail to scratch ever so lightly over the hard nub as it passed; he was rewarded with a clench of her muscles and a throaty moan. So he repeated the action but this time spent a little longer on the hard nub and was once again rewarded with a buck of her hips. 

Rose could see stars behind her eyes as the constant repeated motion on her clit was driving her insane; fizzes and pops were filling her lower belly and making her nether regions throb.   
“Oh that feels…”   
“This is only just the beginning my sweet Rose.” John kept up the pressure on her clit with his thumb and without warning sunk two fingers into her sopping channel, delighting in the feel of her inner muscles quivering around his digits. Rose almost howled at the sensation of being filled and began to rock her hips to increase the friction.  
“Oh no my dear girl, we go at my pace. I will make you come until you cant come no more. Don’t rush your first.” John increased the motion with his thumb on her nub whilst curling his fingers downwards inside her, searching for the spongy ball he knew existed inside.   
A deep guttural moan filled the room when John discovered the ball of tissue inside and he wasted no time in pumping his fingers deep against it.   
Rose’s back arched at the sensation, great waves of pleasure were rolling through her body, making her pant in order to catch her breath.   
“Doctor…I…”   
“Tell me Rose, are you close? Can you feel it building?” He never let up the pressure or the friction and felt a swell of pride when he noticed her hips rocking back against his fingers, her inner muscles were fluttering and she was moaning in time with the rock of her hips.   
“Oh… I… Doc…” Suddenly Rose’s world exploded before her eyes and every nerve in her body was electrified. Her spine stiffened and her head was thrown back as she desperately gasped air into her lungs; John moaned at the feeling of her muscles clamping desperately around his fingers, and he watched in fascination as two large droplets of fluid slid down the back of his hand.   
Rose laid her chest on the bed and turned her head to the side, her chest still desperately seeking oxygen; a tremble worked its way through her body as she came down from her first non- self initiated orgasm.   
“That was… I have no words…” She giggled softly and John couldn’t help but smile at how giddy she seemed after her first orgasm by his hands.  
“Oh that was just the start my little flower.” 

Four orgasms later and Rose was a sweaty pile of gasping flesh sprawled across the bed on her back- wrists shackled above her head, to the wooden beam she had spotted earlier. John lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he watched Rose come to. His right hand trailed light swirling circles on her stomach and ribs while she gathered her breath, however he noted how she moaned weakly when his hand strayed too close to the apex of her thighs.   
“You did so well tonight Rose- I know I’ve pushed you further than you thought you could, but look at how your pleasure rocketed.” Rose turned to face The Doctor and he watched as she moved her hands up to her blindfold and a momentary sliver of panic lanced through him before he managed to take charge of the situation.   
“Stop!” Rose’s hands immediately froze as they touched the blindfold and then dropped back down to the bed, a small sigh escaping her lips and John knew she was annoyed.  
“I don’t think I like the tone of that sigh.” John watched as Rose immediately reacted to his voice and he grinned- oh she was a born submissive; her entire sexual being was born to look for a strong leader and he hoped he could be that leader for her.   
“Sorry sir.” John had to stifle the chuckle he could feel building, so sat up on the bed, his head now resting against the wooden beam above the bed, his back against the wall.   
“I think we’ll institute another act into our sessions my little flower- I think we’ll call it ‘The Confessional’. At the end of every session we’ll focus on a period of absolute honesty. You can tell me anything, whatever is on your mind. This is your opportunity to unload without fear of punishment or reproach.” Rose nodded and rolled onto her side and John raised his eyebrow when she laid her head on his thigh.   
“Doctor, I…I don’t think I have the words right now.” John ran his fingers through her hair and enjoyed the way the silky tresses fluttered over his fingers.   
“That’s okay my flower- you’ll get fifteen minutes after every session. How you choose to use them is entirely up to you.”   
Rose stayed silent for a number of minutes, the silence in the room almost deafening until she took a breath and decided to speak.  
“I would like to have more sessions with you Doctor- I’ve never experienced anything like that.” She brought her thumb up to her mouth and nervously chewed on the nail there and John allowed it to continue for a few moments before he softly grasped the abused digit and kept it in his hand.  
“I have enjoyed being blindfolded but I would like to see you next time, if that’s okay Sir? And I’m already worried that I won’t find a man to make me feel the things I’ve felt here tonight. There was a man I was interested in, he’s a lot older than me but I don’t think he’s interested- he cancelled on me yesterday. It’s probably for the best; he wouldn’t be able to give me this. Why aren’t I normal?” John raised his eyebrows in surprise as Rose described him and the events that transpired yesterday.   
“Oh my sweet flower, you are normal. You are beautiful and clever and funny and very sexy. Any man would be more than lucky to have your attention. Just because you enjoy sex and take control of your pleasure doesn’t make you abnormal sweet girl. It makes you a woman who knows her own mind and her own body.” Rose nuzzled into his thigh and let his words sink in.  
“I’m going to leave you now Rose; you can stay in here as long as you need to. There is a bathroom in the corner behind the door; press the buzzer and Missy will come and show you back to the main room. It has honestly been my pleasure tonight Rose. I will be available if you wish to contact me. Until next time my sweet flower.” John pressed a soft kiss to her hair and slid his thigh from under her head- departing the bed and then headed out of a door across the room, needing to be in the office and away from everyone. Away from Rose; who made his heart thud in his chest and his stomach flip. Who apparently had feelings for him- for John- and not just The Doctor who could make her come more times that she had ever experienced.


	11. Apologies and Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose starts the evening with Bill and Heather in a club, but ends the night sweaty and sated.

Wiping down the table in the deserted cafe, Rose couldn’t shake her encounter with The Doctor from her mind; her body still tingled when she thought about how he reduced her to utter boneless bliss- and they hadn’t even gone all the way. Three days had passed and she was still lusting over a faceless man.   
“You’re gonna wipe the colour off that table if you clean it once more.” Rose was ripped from her daydream by the sound of Bill, who was watching her with a smirk on her face.  
“Sorry. Bit distracted.” Rose picked up the spray bottle and worked her way back to the counter, and Bill.  
“Alright spill. Who is he? Is it the handsome older professor from the other day?” Bill waggled her eyebrows and Rose scoffed.  
“It’s no one. I was supposed to go out with John on Friday night, to the Observatory, but he cancelled by text the day before.” Bill folded her arms across her chest and observed her friend closely, wondering if she was genuinely disappointed and the nonchalant routine was just an act.  
“Did he not ask to rearrange?” Rose shook her head and cashed up the till, chewing on her thumbnail as she watched the long receipt print out the days transactions.   
“Right well seeing as all men are wankers- Heather and I are going to the ‘Two Hearts’ tonight, there’s a few new bands playing. You’re coming with us. You could use a good drink- and I know you’re off tomorrow.” Rose carried the till drawer towards the back office and smiled weakly at Bill as she passed.  
“Yeah okay- why not?” Bill grinned, looking forward to a night out with her friend and her girlfriend- no boys allowed.

-

Checking her reflection one last time, Rose pulled the bottom of her figure hugging charcoal marl dress a little further down her legs and adjusted the rolled sleeves of her stonewash denim jacket. White converse adorned her feet in an effort to look casual chic- she was never the type to wear high heels and exposing clothing, that wasn’t her style. Her blonde tresses tumbled in loose waves across her shoulders; her look completed with a light smattering of make up- just enough to make her lips look extremely kissable and her eyes pop, lined with black liner and mascara.   
A loud beep from outside signalled the arrival of her taxi- grabbing her tasselled shoulder bag, Rose headed out the door and into her waiting cab- giving the driver the address of the ‘Two Hearts’- knowing that Bill and Heather were already outside and waiting for her. 

Cocktails in hand, Rose weaved her way back through the crowd, her eyes locked on their table but the amount of people in the room, and the amount of cocktails she had already consumed were having an effect on her ability to cross the room successfully. Suddenly Rose’s vision was blocked by a large thin frame that had stepped back from where it was standing and Rose could only close her eyes in horror as she crashed into the frame, all three cocktails leaving her grip and falling to the floor with an almighty smash that was drowned out by the noise in the room.   
Rose opened her eyes to survey the damage and then raised her head to see who had cost her the three drinks, and stopped.   
“John?”   
“Oh I am so sorry. I’m such a clumsy oaf. I didn’t even see you… Rose?” The pair stared at each other for longer than would be deemed appropriate until Rose looked down at the mess on the floor and then back up to John.   
“What were they? I’ll replace them immediately.” John turned back to the bar and pulled out his wallet, leaving Rose no choice but the stand next to him and await her fresh, unspoilt drinks. The bar was busy and Rose ended up being pressed rather close to John while they waited to be served.   
“I’m sorry about Friday- it was rude of me to cancel by text on Thursday.”  
“It’s alright- you don’t have to apologise for getting a better offer.” Rose moved closer to the bar and placed her elbows on the metal railing around the edge, resting her head on the heel of her hand as she watched the bar staff flit around.  
“I didn’t get a better offer; there wouldn’t be a better offer than you.” John murmured into her ear; his body now standing behind her, his long arms bracketing her- essentially trapping her between his long limbs. Rose felt her whole body shiver at the feel of his lips against the sensitive shell of her ear.   
“I don’t appreciate being lied to- I also don’t appreciate being fobbed off. Honesty is a precious commodity Doctor Smith.” Rose ducked under his left arm and squeezed into the space beside him, waiting patiently for him to order the drinks he had destroyed.   
With drinks in hand, Rose once more meandered her way back to her table, and this time set all three drinks onto the table, shaking her head lightly when Bill gave her a questioning look. Rose retook her seat across from the couple and picked up her drink, taking a long healthy suck through her straw however it left her mouth with a surprised ‘pop’ when she felt a large hand spread across her back. A large body took up the seat next to her and Rose had a sneaking suspicion she knew who it was; coupled with the fact that Bill’s eyebrows were in her hairline, and Heather had a dopey smile on her face.   
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to fob you off, or lie to you. I appreciate honesty too and you deserve an explanation.” John ran his fingers down her back, enjoying the feel of the curve of her flesh as he went.   
“You don’t owe me anything. We don’t really know each other.” Rose shrugged and tried to turn her attention to the stage area and the band that were currently setting up, however her movement was stopped by a long thin hand on her hip.   
“I’d like to know you. I’d really like to. ” Rose could feel her temperature rise and it was emanating from the spot where his hand was. A molten core of lust and sexual tension had started at her hip and made a beeline for her nipples.   
Rose turned to face John and found herself mesmerised by his intense gaze; the blue of his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the room- drawing her in. There was a small voice in the back of her head that told her that this could be a dangerous mistake; yes she was overcome with lust for this handsome older man in front of her, but he wasn’t here permanently- he was only filling in for a few weeks. What would happen after that?   
Taking a sip of her drink to calm herself down, Rose’s eyes met Bill’s above the rim of her glass and blushed at the lascivious look she was giving her. Rose raised her eyebrows in question and Bill nodded; the pair of them having a full conversation in just a couple of facial expressions. Bill nodded swiftly once more and Rose knew that meant she had to call Bill in the morning as soon as she could- for details.   
Rose drained her drink and turned to face John, the alcohol giving her a confidence that she didn’t usually feel in situations like this; grabbing his thin hand in her own Rose stood, prompting John to do the same.  
“Let’s get out of here.” John’s eyebrows rose in surprise but he dutifully followed Rose through the crowd and out of the club, the heat of her fingers searing into his own digits.  
Once outside, Rose found the closest available surface and pushed John up against it, giving him no time to say anything or back out, before she pressed herself full length against him. She ran her full palm up his cheek, enjoying the slight rasp of fresh stubble before it carded through his hair, the soft strands tickling her fingers in such contrast to his stubble. She tugged lightly on his hair and grinned when he gasped lightly, his hands coming to settled on her waist, pulling her tight against him- her body stood between his legs, the bottom of her stomach pressing hard into his crotch- his very awake crotch.   
“God I want you.” John gasped and Rose saw her moment. Pulling his head down further, she flashed her eyes to his and in that moment saw her own desire reflected back at her.   
Suddenly lips locked and neither was sure who made the first move; it was raw and hungry. Lips fought for dominance, tongues explored and tasted- twisting and twining until the need for oxygen became so great that they parted with a gasp, both parties panting for breath.   
“I live five minutes away.” Rose panted and John grinned, his hands never stopping in their exploration of Rose’s hips and waist- not daring to take his exploration any further as they were still in the street.  
“Lead the way.” John gestured for her to head off and smiled when she slipped her hand into his- the sexual tension was simmering just below the surface threatening to bubble over with a look or a touch and it was taking John all his willpower to not press her against the closest surface and make her moan his name.

Arriving at Rose’s flat, John had only managed to toe off his shoes before he found himself pressed up against the wall just inside the door with Rose firmly attached to his lips. Although the pace wasn’t languid by any means, John knew that Rose would appreciate him ramping up the pace but the feel of her tongue twisting against his own was confusing all his senses.   
“Bed!” Rose gasped and John couldn’t formulate an argument as to why they shouldn’t at that moment in time. He could only nod and found himself being almost dragged through the flat, her hand fisted in his shirt-front.   
Bursting through the bedroom door, John disentangled himself from Rose and took a moment to get his bearings. He noted the hastily made bed, the clothes piled on a chair in the corner and the bedside table held various notebooks, pens and chargers. His eyes raked over Rose’s form and felt his mouth water at just how debauched she looked. Her blonde hair was ruffled, her lips swollen from their kisses; her dress had been pushed up to the apex of her thighs, giving John a tantalising view of her legs and the merest hint of the lace that hid her treasures.   
“You are so beautiful.” John breathed and took off his jacket, his eyes never leaving Roses as he laid the jacket atop of the clothes pile in the corner before unbuttoning the collar and cuffs of his shirt.   
“Should I… ?” Rose gestured to her own clothing and John grinned but shook his head.   
“Oh no, let me have the pleasure of unwrapping your beautiful body.” Rose blushed but took off her denim jacket- throwing it towards the chair in the corner where John had also laid his.   
Standing in front of Rose, John couldn’t help but touch her- one hand cradling the back of her skull while the other had worked its way down to her still covered behind, kneading the fleshy globe. He dipped his head and took possession of her lips, his tongue immediately entering her mouth to glide over her own wet muscle. He pulled her closer, so close that he could feel her stomach pressing into his crotch; his need for her was so strong that he was aching within the confines of his jeans. 

Rose gasped for breath when John released her lips but the gasp quickly turned into a moan when he moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh. While he feasted on her neck, his hands moved to the bottom of her dress and slowly brought it up, only moving his lips to bring the garment over her head and leave it in a pile on the floor. He smoothed his hands down her back, long fingers skimming down past her shoulders, skating over her shoulder blades before landing at the clasp on her bra- his fingers making short work of the material.   
Dusky pink nipples pebbled in the slight chill of the room and Rose groaned at the sensation, her hands coming to rest on John’s chest- the heat of his skin scorching her hands through the material of his shirt.   
“Take it off.” Rose moved her fingers to the buttons on his shirt and grinned when he dropped his hands, allowing her to unbutton the material- a half grin on his face however his insides were turning to molten lava as he watched her open each of the tiny buttons on his shirt, her tongue between her teeth as she grinned.   
With his shirt open, Rose stared openly at his chest and her insides fluttered as she was confronted with such a large expanse of creamy flesh. He wasn’t sculpted or rippling with muscles but Rose found the pale toned flesh to be just as attractive. A light dusting of hair in the centre of his chest was the only markings to be seen and Rose couldn’t stop herself from running her fingers across his stomach, slightly softer than she was used to, and then up and over his pecks, making sure to graze his nipples as she went and enjoying the light gasp of surprise that was emitted.   
Before Rose could tease John anymore, her brows raised in surprise when he suddenly dropped to his knees before her and pressed his face to her lace covered centre. She heard him inhale deeply and felt a blush darken her cheeks at the sheer naked sexuality he was expressing. His deep groan filled the room and Rose found she had to grasp the footboard of her bed before she toppled over; John was alternating between blowing hot air on her already sensitive nether regions and sucking the soft skin through the lace of her panties. With one hand on the footboard, Rose moved the other hand to tangle through the short salt and pepper hairs on his head- her grip tight as her body was wracked with pleasurable spasms. She could feel her juices running from her and she knew that her lace panties were probably ruined however that thought was confirmed when she felt John’s hands grasp the crotch. A ripping sound was heard and then the feel of hot lips and slight stubble was pressed deeply into her wet cleft and Rose felt her knees tremble at the sensation. He seemed to be everywhere at once and Rose found she couldn’t concentrate on anything except the feel of his lips and tongue as they thoroughly explored her hidden areas.   
John settled further on his knees, sitting on his heels as he pressed himself further into Rose, her scent surrounding him. He shifted both hands and brought them to her buttocks, gripping the fleshy globes in his large hands and moving her so she was almost sitting on his face.   
“Oh God!” Rose gasped, never having been in this situation but finding that she loved the feeling it gave her, both in her body and her mind. She felt both dominant and submissive: she was commanding in the position, with John on his knees almost worshipping at her alter however she was also submissive to John and his wants. Her most intimate parts were open to him and she had no control to her pleasure and was subject to his whim.   
Her vision became blinded when she felt his teeth close around her clit, trapping it gently before he began to rapidly flick the tip of his tongue against the straining bud. The assault was relentless and Rose could feel her insides clench, her thighs quiver and her core flood with wetness at the sensation; both hands moved to fist John’s hair, unsure whether she wanted more pressure of less. Her body was a total mass of sensations and she could already feel herself rocketing towards an orgasm, a fact that made her mind swirl. The final straw was when Rose felt two long fingers slide inside her wetness, no teasing or fumbling; they entered and curled inside her, pushing against the spongy ball inside and making her body explode with sensation. Sparks filled her eyes, colours swirling as she gasps for breath- the air in the room suddenly too thin for her to fill her lungs. Her hands clutched almost painfully against John’s scalp but she couldn’t release her hold as her body went off on an adventure of its own.

Running her fingers through John’s hair, Rose was trying to centre herself after an earth shattering orgasm. She could see evidence of her orgasm smeared across John’s lips, nose and cheeks but she couldn’t deny that the fire she could see in his eyes was only serving to make her wetter and prepare her for round two.   
“That was… I …it …!” Rose gasped and John grinned, the evidence of her enjoyment was almost ingrained in his pores as well as smeared all over him. John stood up and pulled Rose to him, delighting in the feel of her naked body against his still semi clothed one.   
“You are so fucking amazing!” John groaned, his hands smoothing their way over her smooth back; he walked them both to the bed and laid Rose down atop the duvet, taking a moment to admire the blonde beauty spread out before him.   
“John, get naked.” He grinned and gave her a mock salute before quickly unbuttoning and ridding himself of his jeans and boxer briefs, standing before her now in all his naked glory.   
Rose growled at the sight of his naked body and a swell of pride surged through John, pleased that she was turned on by what she saw. He knelt on the bed but that position didn’t last long as Rose grabbed him, giving him only enough time to put out his hands to stop himself from crushing her- his palms sinking into the duvet either side of her head, her thighs cradling his lower half.   
The pair groaned in unison as their intimate parts met.  
“Condom.” John gasped, knowing he needed to act now before he lost all sensibility and slid inside her hot wet heat. He watched as Rose reached to the bedside drawer and pulled out a foil packet and secretly he was impressed that not only was she careful, she was prepared. He always kept a condom in his wallet but he wanted to see how prepared Rose was. John reached to take the condom from her but she shook her head and grinned, leaving John to watch as she tore open the foil packet and rolled the latex down his length- he could only grit his teeth at the sensation and counted backwards in his head to prevent a premature ending to their encounter.   
“Inside now.” Rose gasped once he was fully sheathed and John wasted no time in lining himself up against her entrance, grinning when he saw Rose’s eyes widen at the contact.  
“So big.” Rose murmured however she found she lost the ability to speak when John pushed himself slowly inside. She could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him, his size creating a delicious burn of friction inside.   
“You feel so good…so tight…so hot.” John punctuated his compliments with the motion of his hips, sliding almost all of the way out of her delicious heat before smoothly sliding back in until he nudged her cervix and Rose gave a small groan.

Collapsing forward onto the bed, Rose moaned when John slipped from her body however she could tell they both needed a moment before any further movement would happen for either of them. John’s hands were still on her hips, but now instead of gripping and guiding, they were stroking the soft skin tenderly as they both caught their breath.  
“Rose I have to deal with the condom.” She slid bonelessly from his lap and laid in a heap on the other side of the bed as John slid out and walked to the bathroom on unsteady legs, a feat Rose was proud of.   
As she lay listening to John in the bathroom, Rose grinned thinking she could get used to having the handsome older man in her bed- but she knew The Doctor would not take too kindly to her seeing someone else outside of their arrangement. They would have to talk.


	12. The Morning after discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after for Rose and John.

Rolling over, Rose groaned at the soreness in her muscles, the dryness in her mouth and the heat of the bed. Throwing back the covers, Rose glanced at the clock on her bedside and sighed; it was a little after five am and she knew that now she was awake she would have trouble falling back to sleep. As she sat up and stretched out her back, a moan filled the room and Rose’s eyes widened in surprise because the moan wasn’t hers. It was definitely male.  
John Smith. Doctor John Smith.  
Oh fuck!  
Rose looked to her right and had to stifle the shriek that was about to escape when she found that not only was John Smith in her bed, he was looking directly at her with a smile on his face.  
“Good morning.”  
“Hey, you alright?” Rose smiled at John and felt her body flush as the memories from the night before flooded her senses.  
“I’m very alright.” John stretched under the duvet and Rose’s eyes were drawn to the thin pale chest as it was revealed, her mouth opening slightly as the dark duvet slipped down to his hips- feasting on the trail of dark hair that ran from his naval and disappeared beneath the duvet.  
“You okay?” Rose nodded before standing up and padding quickly out of the room and to the bathroom, unconcerned by her nakedness.

Back in the room moments later, Rose slipped back into bed and lay on her side, facing John. His hand moved and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.  
“Last night was amazing…” Rose narrowed her eyes and bit her lip as she stared into John’s beautiful eyes, shining in the dim light of the room.  
“Why do I sense a but?” Rose enquired, moving her face away from his touch in order to focus on what was about to come next.  
“No but; well there is going to be a but, but it’s not a bad one. Well I don’t think it is. Oh for God’s sake- what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want last night to be a one-time thing.” John pushed himself up and rested his back against the headboard, the duvet pooling in his lap- and he seemed quite unconcerned about his nakedness.  
Rose moved also, deciding to sit side ways, the duvet pulled up and secured under her arms- hiding her nakedness from his view but equally, showing that she was giving him her attention.  
“I really enjoyed last night and I would like to see you again.”  
“You would?” Rose nodded, a grin forming on her face as she took in the smile on his face, straight white teeth glinting in the light of the room making him look very much like predator, definitely not prey.  
“Can I see more of you now as a down payment?” He quirked his head and winked before throwing back the duvet from his lap and showing Rose that he was very much interested in seeing more of her.

-

Kissing John goodbye at the door with a promise of getting together again soon, Rose closed the door behind her and leant against the chilly wood, a smile on her face that she wasn’t sure would disappear anytime soon.  
The rumble of her stomach made her look at the clock and she couldn’t help but gasp when she noted it was after three in the afternoon; she didn’t realise that she had spent almost the entire day in bed with John. It was a good job it was Friday and they both didn’t have any classes that day.  
“Oh God, it’s Friday.” Rose ran a hand through her messy blonde hair and decided that a shower was more important that food at that moment in time- she needed to be fully cleansed and presentable for her appointment with The Doctor in just a few hours. How was she going to get past this? She didn’t want to stop seeing The Doctor because he was offering her something that she felt she needed sexually, but then she also had a brilliant time with John and didn’t seem to have any problem finding climax with him.

-

Smoothing down the front of her over long t- shirtdress, Rose entered Mysterio’s with a quick smile to the doorman. The common area was rather empty tonight, which was uncommon for a Friday but Rose shrugged, grateful for the fact that she didn’t have to push through throngs of people to get to the bar. Her nerves were already feeling more than a little frazzled knowing she would have to lie to The Doctor, and considering she had gone back on their rule of not seeing anyone else while they were engaged in this contract, a rule she had insisted on for her own peace of mind; she hadn’t wanted to be one in a long line of bed warmers- however that’s exactly what she had turned The Doctor into.  
“Number 12 please, Gino.” Rose requested when the barman smiled at her, his hand held out for Rose to place her handbag into it- locking away her valuables and also locking away the outside world, leaving no connection to anyone or anything that didn’t exist within these walls.  
Watching the hand of the clock flick over to seven pm, Rose stood up from her stool at the bar and once more smoothed down her dress, her brain reminding her that it was a futile effort because she wouldn’t be wearing it for long.

Entering the large room, Rose noticed it was empty, the lights were dimmed, the bed was impeccably made; the only sign that anyone had visited that room since she last left was the presence of a folded piece of paper and the blindfold, both laid neatly on the seat of the wingback chair.  
Crossing the room, Rose picked up the paper and unfolded it, taking a moment to admire the elegant script on the front that simply said ‘my flower’.  
‘My beautiful flower,  
It would please me greatly to find you knelt on my chair wearing nothing but the blindfold I have left for you. Your knees are to be comfortably seated on the cushion with your arms folded along the top. Place your chin on your folded arms.  
I eagerly await seeing you.  
The Doctor’

Rose stared at the note for a moment or two before putting it down on the side table and picking up the blindfold. Laying that beside the note, she began to quickly and efficiently strip herself, leaving her clothing in a small neat pile by the side of the chair.  
Clambering onto the seat of the chair, Rose placed the blindfold onto her head and pulled it to her eyebrows, needing to get herself into the correct position, and make it comfortable, before she pulled down the blindfold. As she got into position she noticed just how much her bare behind was thrust out towards the room and instantly knew that this was The Doctor’s intention. She was exposed fully and this led her to feel vulnerable, especially with the use of the blindfold. There were no secrets in this position, her body was truly on display, and she had a feeling that was just how The Doctor liked it.

The sound of a door opening gained Rose’s attention and she tried to crane her head to garner more information without breaking position; her shoulders drew themselves up by her ears and her spine stiffened as she heard footsteps into the room before the door was closed.  
The silence was deafening but the sound of Rose’s own heartbeat thudding in her ears, coupled with the noises of her own breathing were driving her insane. She could feel eyes roving over her body, she could sense the presence of another person but they hadn’t spoken. She prayed it was The Doctor and not someone who had wandered in to take a look.  
“Look at you!”  
Rose’s shoulders lowered and her body relaxed at the husky murmur. It was The Doctor.  
“Oh my sweet flower- you follow direction perfectly. We shall call this position ‘The Confessional.’” A warm hand landed on Rose’s shoulder and she couldn’t help but jump at the contact, not expecting The Doctor to have crossed the room without making so much as a footsteps noise.  
“Speak my flower. Tell me what is rolling around your head.” The hot breath against the shell of her ear made her shiver; the sensitivity of her skin was always heightened when she lost her vision, coupled with the fact that she knew The Doctor could do sinful things to her body.  
“I was just curious sir, why call it The Confessional? Do you have something to confess?” A dark chuckle floated round the room.  
“Oh no my dear, I do not. My sins do not need confessing- I fear though that your sins may?” Rose picked up on the duality of his phrasing, making it sound like a question but posing it as a statement.  
Oh shit! He knew. He knew she had slept with John and he was going to humiliate her before he tossed her out on her arse. Rose’s thoughts went wild, her imagination running through all sorts of scenarios that didn’t end well for Rose.  
“My sins?” She stuttered, figuring that innocence was the only way to play it; she sure as hell wasn’t going to confess and ruin the only good thing that had happened to her whilst she had been a member of this club.  
“Your sins!” The Doctor announced and Rose felt his hand leave her shoulder, the hot spot now going cold as she listened to his footsteps retreat from her presence.  
“Tell me my flower, what sins do you need to confess? We shall have thirty minutes of total honesty and you will not be chastised or interrupted during that time. However there will be punishment for your sins- a punishment we will decide together. I will do nothing without your consent my sweet flower. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to guide you.”  
Rose’s brow furrowed as she thought on his words. He was essentially giving her an out to confess that she had broken the rules of their contract but the stubborn part of her inner self was flat out refusing to admit anything.  
“I don’t have anything to confess sir.” Rose closed her eyes behind the blindfold as shame flooded her eyes, she was grateful The Doctor couldn’t see her cheeks as she knew they would be red with both shame and embarrassment at her blatant lying.  
“Nothing at all?” The Doctor quizzed, his fingertips gliding over the smooth skin at the bottom of her back, starting at one hip and working his way across to the other.  
“No sir.”  
“When we corresponded by email my little flower, do you remember what I said we must be able to do otherwise our journey will not go very far?” Rose thought on his question for a moment and realised that he was referring to his rules about open communication.  
“Yes sir. You said there needed to be open and honest communication between us otherwise this won’t work.” The Doctor nodded even though he knew Rose couldn’t see him; he was pleased that she remembered their early correspondence. He ran his hand down her right bum cheek and squeezed the fleshy globe for a moment, delighting in the deep inhalation Rose made and the white fingerprints slowly fading back to pink that now adorned the smooth skin.  
“Yes, honest communication. So as you are sure you have nothing to confess, I will ask. Since our last session my flower, have you entertained anyone else sexually?”  
‘Oh he definitely knows,’ Rose’s brain was in full panic mode, not sure how to get out of this situation considering she told him she didn’t have anything to confess but it was clear that she was lying.  
“No.” Her eyes widened behind the blindfold, her eyebrows now practically in her hairline; her mouth was engaging before her brain could work out the next move and it seemed to be digging her into a deeper and deeper pit.  
“Have you been involved in any physical sporting activities in which you were injured?” The Doctor kept his tone steady, his eyes watching Rose’s body language like a hawk and he could see that she was stressed. Her spine was stiff and her shoulders tense as she pressed her body deeper into the material of the wingback.  
“I don’t play any sports. I run occasionally but that’s not exactly a sporting activity.”  
“So you have kept to the rule, your rule I may add, on no other sexual partners, and you haven’t been injured during sport. Therefore can you explain to me how you come to have ten identical finger tips bruises, five on each hip, that weren’t there when we last spent time together?” Rose could hear the tension in The Doctor’s voice and her heart plummeted to her stomach.  
“I err…I … I’m sorry.” Rose hung her head and couldn’t help the tears that escaped, wetting the material covering her eyes.  
“So I am right in assuming that you have slept with someone else since we last spent time together?”  
“Yes.” Rose whispered, her voice hitching as she tried to contain the sob that was bubbling in her chest.  
“If I were to look, would I find more marks upon your body from this suitor?” It took two attempts for Rose to answer, her voice not strong enough the first couple of times when she went to answer.  
“I’m not sure sir, I haven’t looked.”  
“Did you enjoy it Rose? Did you welcome his advances like you welcomed mine? Did he make you sob as orgasm after orgasm washed through you?” Rose’s cheeks coloured as she recalled her time with John and although she enjoyed it immensely, it was different to what she had experienced with The Doctor.  
“It was good. He made me orgasm more than once. But it was different from what you offer sir. Most men don’t want to deal with a sexually demanding female who likes to be spanked and such.” John found he was left a little speechless at Rose’s quite honest admission.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an age until Rose couldn’t the pressure of the silence and shifted uncomfortably on the chair.  
“I must admit Rose, I do not know where this leaves us. I thoroughly enjoyed our first session and was very much looking forward to continuing but I’m not used to being second. Are you prone to flights of disregard for boundaries?” Rose raised her head at The Doctor’s tone and could hear that he wasn’t amused and that sent a wave of guilt coursing through her, knowing just how she would feel if it had happened to her.  
“No. Never before. He’s my substitute professor at university. There was an instant attraction but nothing happened until last night. He spent the night.”  
“So you come to me not only bearing the marks from your encounter with another man, but probably also his essence inside you. I think I’ve…”  
“No I was careful. I’m safe. I made him wear a condom every time.” Rose felt like she had to defend herself, even just a little so The Doctor didn’t think that she had been totally reckless.  
“I’ve heard all I think I want to hear from your escapades with your professor. I believe that you should take some time to think about what you really want. I do not wish to deter you from what you seek with this man, but I will not wait around for you to play us off against each other for your time until you can make up your mind. I see now that I was wise to conceal my identity from you- I cannot trust someone who abide by their own restrictions.”

The pounding in Rose’s ears threatened to consume her, and she felt nauseous at the fact that everything was coming crashing down around her. Tugging off her blindfold she turned to confront The Doctor only the find the room empty. He had left her alone in the room and she wondered if she would ever see him again.  
Leaving the blindfold on the table by the chair, Rose stood up and flexed her knees before bending to scoop up her clothing, managing to redress in record time; however she had a feeling that regardless of how many articles of clothing she put on, she couldn’t shake the feeling of both vulnerability and guilt.

-

Throwing himself down onto the oxblood chesterfield in the centre of the office, John scrubbed at his face in almost despair.  
“What have you done?” John looked up through his fingers and blew out a long breath before facing his long time friend.  
“Well, it’s either something extremely beneficial in the long run, or something world endingly fucking catastrophic. I’m not sure which way it’s going to pan out yet.”  
Missy stared at John, her brows knitted as she took in his posture and his expression.  
“Does this have to do with a certain wee blonde lassie?” John raised his eyebrow and Missy could only sigh, knowing that her friend was walking a very fine line with this young woman- and she prayed, for his sake, that she never found out the truth.


	13. Confessions and Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose turns out to be not as blonde as people think she is!

Chapter 13

Slamming the door to her flat, Rose dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes, not having it in her to place them neatly- she left them where they landed on the hallway carpet. She managed to hang her coat up correctly on the hook before scrubbing her hands over her face and sighing loudly in defeat. Rose glanced at the clock and realised that it was still only early, it was only a little after 8pm.   
Grabbing her phone from its hiding place in her bag, Rose pulled up John’s message thread and was about to message him when she stopped, needing to seriously think about which direction she was going to take this conversation. And she had a feeling she couldn’t do it sober. 

Glass of wine in hand, Rose was now dressed in comfy pyjamas and curled up on the sofa with the TV playing, but she couldn’t tell you what was playing. Her phone was laying on the arm of the sofa, but it never stayed there for long; Rose kept picking it up and putting it down, torn between emailing The Doctor, texting John or just brooding by herself.   
Picking up the phone one more time, Rose decided that she was going to message them both and get everything off her chest; after all honesty was the best policy- in most cases. 

Recipient: John Smith  
Message: We need to talk. Rx

Recipient: Rose Tyler  
Message: That doesn’t sound good. What’s wrong? X

Recipient: John Smith  
Message: I need to be honest about a few things. Are you free? X

Recipient: Rose Tyler  
Message: Of course. Do you want to meet? X

Recipient: John Smith  
Message: Would you like to come to mine? I’ll put the kettle on. X

Rose laid her phone back on the arm of the sofa and sat for a moment enjoying the quiet- the silence that meant she could attempt to organise the mass of jumbled thoughts currently running around her brain. 

Half an hour later and Rose answered the door to see John standing on the other side looking a little disheveled.   
“Hey, everything okay?” Rose bit her lip and lowered her eyes before letting him inside, not quite sure how he was going to take her confessions.   
“Do you want to come in?” John stared at her face and found she looked quite different from the flushed, grinning beauty he had left that afternoon; now she looked pale and almost washed out.   
“Do you want me to come in?” John asked quietly, unsure as to why Rose had asked to see him, and not liking the look on her face. As she nodded softly, John entered the flat and cupped her pale cheek in his large hand- his long fingers brushing her soft her while his thumb brushed the smooth skin. He leant in slowly, giving her time to back away if need be however when she didn’t, he pressed his lips softly against hers and felt himself relax a little when she moaned softly.  
“It’s good to see you.” John murmured before passing by her and entering the flat, a place that felt so comfortable yet still so alien to him after spending the night and early day there.

Settle on the sofa, Rose handed John a mug of tea and then curled herself into the corner on the opposite end- her own steaming mug cradled between her sweaty palms.   
“Rose is everything okay?” She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering the thoughts she had formulated earlier- almost like she was preparing to give a presentation.   
“I need to be honest with you- I need to tell you some things about me before things go any further between us. I don’t want anything to come in the way of whatever this is, because I do like you and I am very interested.” John nodded, secretly pleased she was planning ahead for them and now very curious what she was going to admit, however he did have an idea considering what had transpired earlier.   
“I’m all ears my… dear.” John encouraged, mentally berating himself for nearly slipping up and referring to her as his flower- he didn’t want to imagine how that conversation would go down.   
“Well, I err, I… oh god how do I start something like this?” Rose muttered, suddenly feeling totally flummoxed now she was faced with John.   
“Just spit it all out and then we’ll make sense of it once it’s out in the open.” John tried to reassure her but didn’t want to lead her too far in case she got suspicious that he knew what she was going to say.   
Rose nodded and took a deep breath before beginning again.  
“I am a sexual submissive. I am a member of an exclusive club called Mysterio’s, and I have a … well I had a Dominant. I don’t think he is my Dominant anymore.” Rose lowered her eyes and concentrated her gaze on the murky depths of her tea.   
“So you like it rough? You like to be controlled?” John asked, running his thumb over his bottom lip. He felt a shiver of pride run through him that Rose was admitting this to him, and herself by the looks of it. He was serious when he had told her that he wanted her to find out what she really wanted, but he was now worried that his double life would be coming back to haunt him.   
Rose nodded at John’s questions but frowned when he grinned.   
“What’s so funny?” Rose asked, not in the mood for John to make fun of her confession, especially as it had taken her a long time to decide to admit it to him.   
“Nothing is funny Rose, I’m just delighted that we share the same views. I had hoped that you had an inclination towards that lifestyle from our encounters last night and today but I wasn’t certain.”   
Rose stared at John, not quite believing her ears.   
“You’re a… seriously?” John nodded and Rose shook her head, not quite believing what she was hearing.   
“I have only recently been seeing a Dominant, from Mysterio’s. We had a bit of a falling out this evening, over you. Call himself The Doctor, obviously thinks he’s so impressive with a title like that. We’ve had a couple of encounters, he’s the first man in a long time to satisfy me… before you that is. Must be a thing with you Scottish men. He’s got this sultry Scottish tone, bit like yours actua… oh!” Rose paused and frowned, tiny cogs connecting in her brain and she didn’t like the answer they were forming.   
Scottish, dominant, anonymous. She remembered that Missy had said The Doctor was a friend who was new to the area. John was new, claimed to be a dominant… you’ve got to be kidding me!’ She thought, as realisation dawned on her. Her insides clenched painfully so when she thought about just how spectacularly she had been played.  
“Please tell me you’re not The Doctor. Please John, tell me.” Rose knew in her heart that she was correct in her assumption, and confirmed so by the sorrowful look in his eyes and the grim line of his mouth.   
“Rose I…It was never supposed… I…” Rose placed her cup calmly on the coffee table despite the severe shake in her hands and then uncurled herself from the corner of the sofa, feeling the need to make herself bigger to protect her tattered insides.  
“So you knew who I was on that first meeting at Mysterio’s? And while we were emailing?” Her voice was gaining strength and her tone was rising as anger very quickly replaced shock, surprise or hurt. She figured these would return later when she had time to calm down.   
John nodded and place his cup on the coffee table next to Rose’s before standing up and running a hand through his hair.  
“Rose calm down, let me explain.” John placed his hands in his pockets which he quickly realised was a mistake when Rose hit him square in the chest with a large sofa cushion.   
“No one in the history of the world has ever calmed down by being told to CALM DOWN!!” She screamed, finding the effort it took to be therapeutic and also a lot better than punching John in the face, which is what she really wanted to do.  
“How can you stand in my living room and not understand that you have collapsed my world. In one fell swoop you have taken away not only a potential relationship with a man I really wanted to get to know more, but you have also ruined any good association I had with Mysterio’s. A place I have been going to for a long time, a place where I could be myself. And you’ve taken that from me. Why?” Tears streamed down Rose’s cheeks much to her annoyance because she didn’t want to show any weakness in front of John but she was that angry she couldn’t stop them. 

John stared at Rose and his heart skipped and his stomach lurched; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he now felt like the worst excuse for a human being ever. He could see that what he was trying to do had totally backfired. His plan of getting her to be a more confident and self assured woman sexually whilst romancing her as himself had backfired in a spectacular way as Missy had warned him it would.  
“I haven’t got the words to express how sorry I am. Just please know I didn’t do any of this with malicious intentions- in my own fucked up way I thought I was helping. Missy warned me I was playing with fire but I didn’t listen and I’ve hurt you, which is something I didn’t ever want to do.”   
“How did you think this would end? You’d confess you were stringing me along but by that point I’d be so in love I’d just forget that you were trying to be two people who both wanted to be in my life?” Rose stared at John incredulously, not quite believing what she was hearing.   
“You need to get out! I can’t look at you anymore.” Rose watched as he nodded and didn’t put up a fight.  
“Can we talk this through, when you’re ready?” John asked, not quite ready to not have Rose Tyler in his life but the look of sadness and betrayal on Rose’s face was a look he felt he would carry for a long long time. 

Sitting in the car outside of Rose’s flat, John pulled out his phone and opened a new message however found he didn’t have the words to actually convey what he wanted to say. The flashing cursor seemed to mock him, taunting him for trying to conceal his identity and not being honest with Rose. It was stupid for him to think he could pretend to be two different people wooing the same woman. 

Recipient: Rose Tyler  
Message: I’m sorry. Believe me I am. I never wanted to hurt you. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready. Xx John

He sent the message before he could change his mind and knew that if she never spoke to him again then it would be his own fault, and he now had to do things at Rose’s pace. He no longer called the shots.


	14. Caramel Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John finally see each other, and Missy reads John the riot act.

Chapter 14

Monday morning came and Rose found that, for the first time, she was dreading going to her lecture. She also found she was in two minds where Doctor John Smith was concerned; she knew that she was right in feeling betrayed because he had deceived her by pretending to be two different men, making her believe she was finally experiencing something real with someone who liked her, just for her. But, on the other hand she had only known John a couple of weeks, and she had only been conversing with The Doctor for roughly the same amount of time- and she felt she wasn’t usually the type of girl to fall hard and fast for a man- but she did feel that they had a connection, and very explosive sex. 

Still lost in her inner monologue, Rose’ eyes widened when she realised she was standing outside the lecture theatre, she also noted, as she peered through the small glass window in the door, that she was rather early as there were only a small handful of people dotted around the inner room, most still rubbing sleep from their eyes.  
Opening the door, Rose moved swiftly into the room- choosing not to look around and just head straight to her seat. Dumping her bag on the seat next to her usual spot, she paused when she saw a coffee cup from the downstairs café on the desk in front. Sitting down, she shrugged off her jacket and noticed a small piece of paper folded under the cup. Sighing, Rose had a feeling she knew who the coffee was from, but just to be sure she slipped the note from underneath the cup and cast a quick glance around the room to ensure no one was watching, before she opened the folded piece of paper and her eyes scanned the message.

‘I’m sorry. So very sorry. Forgive me.’

Folding the note, Rose stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans and popped the lid off the coffee before her eyes closed in pleasure at the scent of, what she ascertained to be, a caramel latte. She cautiously took a sip and had to stop a little moan from escaping, the coffee was exactly to her liking- even down to the extra shot of caramel.  
Tapping her finger against the cup, Rose stared around the room looking for John but she couldn’t see him among the sparse amount of students in the room, however she figured he couldn’t be far as the coffee was hot. Deciding to settle into her seat and wait for the class to begin, Rose enjoyed the heat the coffee brought, almost like it was defrosting the emptiness she felt inside.

Rose was halfway through the large coffee when the lecture theatre door opened, causing her to pause with the cardboard cup mid way to her lips. Eyes locking over the rim of the cup made Rose’s stomach clench when she realised who it was she was staring at, however she did have to look twice as she almost didn’t recognise him.   
John looked like he hadn’t slept in a few days; he looked pale, his eyes were red rimmed which Rose could see he was trying to hide behind thick dark rimmed glasses. Gone were the sharp suits or the loud t shirts and velvet jackets, here stood a man in a pair of faded jeans, a rather soft looking fleece and a pair of well worn boots. Even his hair looked rather unkempt, like he had been running his fingers through it for hours on end. A few days worth of stubble completed the look and Rose could help but want to take him away and cuddle him until he looked better but she knew that she was partly the reason he looked like this.   
“Hello.” He mouthed, giving a small half smile as he placed the pile of papers he carried on the desk at the front of the room.   
Rose gave John a small smile in reply, which seemed to lighten his posture a little however their private moment swiftly came to an end as the rest of the students filed into the room. 

As John announced that class was over for the morning, the students filed out almost instantly however Rose found herself still in her seat as John approached her desk.   
“Can I have a moment of your time Miss Tyler?” Rose’s eyes narrowed, even as she nodded her assent, as she knew a few of her classmates had heard his request and to refuse it would raise eyebrows and set tongues wagging.  
Once the room was empty, Rose knotted her fingers together in her lap as John joined her in her row, sitting in the seat but one to hers.  
“How are you?” He asked, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow on the divide between the seats.  
“Better than you by the looks of it. Have you slept at all since I last saw you?” Rose questioned, turning her body to face John. He gave a light shake of his head and ran a long thin hand across his weary face.  
“Can we talk?” He asked, his eyes hopeful as he stared into Rose’s eyes.  
“Yes but not here. I don’t want this to interfere with my degree. We are separate from this. Message me later and we’ll work something out.” Rose decided, not letting John call any of the shots, and she felt like she needed to set a few things straight before they spoke, and drawing a clear line between University and their private life was the main factor.

-

Lunch time for Missy was usually a rather quiet affair; she would send someone out to purchase a salad or such, and she would curl on the sofa in her office letting the day melt away for just half an hour. However this particular lunch time Missy found herself with a rather limp looking Caesar salad and an even limper looking John Smith, who happened to be occupying the comfiest corner of the sofa.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your sorry arse taking up space on the sofa during my lunch?” John stared at Missy through his own cloud of misery and huffed before throwing his head back against the arm, not even wincing when it landed with a harder thud than anticipated.   
“I’ve fucked up! I’ve fucked up bigger than I’ve ever fucked up.” John stated, his eyes glued firmly to the ceiling of the office and not daring to meet Missy’s.  
“Bigger than River? Surely not.” She stated with a chuckle, deciding to curl herself up in the large chair opposite the sofa in the centre of the room, her salad now forgotten on the coffee table.  
“River was a life lesson. This is me thinking I was oh so clever and oh so mysterious and now I’ve gone and broken two hearts.” Missy frowned at the use of the words ‘broken two hearts’ and had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like what she was about to hear.   
“Come on, out with it. Who’s heart have you broken?”   
“Rose Tyler’s.”  
“No! I warned you. I bloody warned you, you stupid stupid man!” John’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the scolding he was receiving and scrubbed his hands over his face before sitting up to face his oldest friend and business partner.   
“I deserve everything you throw at me Miss, I’ve been an absolute idiot, a total pudding brain.” John berated himself as he thought of how he had taken a young, confident woman like Rose and played with her life and emotions to the point that she was hurting emotionally and mentally.  
“Tell me what happened.” Missy stated once she had taken a deep breath and refocused herself.  
“She worked out I was The Doctor. She pieced it together. But I slept with her.” Missy frowned at John’s words and couldn’t immediately decipher what he was trying to say.  
“But don’t you usually sleep with them in some form when they go to your playroom?” John shook his head, realising that there was a little confusion on Missy’s part.  
“The Doctor never slept with Rose, they played a few times but I never… not in the playroom. But I slept with her, Me, John Smith. I pursued her, flirted with her, seduced her and bedded her repeatedly. God she is…was amazing.” John explained to a horrified Missy, who’s mouth was now agape like a gasping cod, her perfect eyebrow arched in disbelief.  
“You didn’t? Oh of course you did! I bet you thought you were going to get away with it too, didn’t you? Playing the hero, all mysterious and sensual. Showing a young woman the carnal delights of an evening with a man totally devoted to her needs and pleasures. Giving everything and asking for nothing in return. Tying her up, blindfolding her and whispering dirty thoughts into her ear. So then what? You thought you’d play the other card and be the charming, witty older professor who suddenly clicked with a beautiful, intelligent student? Make her think twice about who gives her a better time in bed? All the while it was YOU! You, pretending to be two different people and making her think she has to choose between you. That is cruelty at a level I never thought you were capable of John.” By the time Missy had finished her tirade she was out of breath and now on her feet, having paced the rug in front of John. Her eyes blazed pure anger as she stood, hands on hips in front of him.   
“I deserve that.” He murmured, hanging his head between his shoulders and staring at the floor.   
“Oh you deserve much worse than that, but I don’t think it’s my place to give you it. I think that special honour is reserved for Rose.” John nodded in agreement but then turned his blue eyes up to his oldest friend and begged her to help.  
“I need to win her back- as me- well the real me. The Doctor and John combined. The real Doctor John Smith, not some two man impersonation. Help me Missy please.”   
“What the bloody hell do you think I can do? You’ve managed to. Bugger this up spectacularly on your own, why should I help you torture the poor girl even more?”   
John frowned at Missy’s words but then realised that she was right. Why would Rose wish to subject herself to him when he had essentially done nothing but lead her a merry dance by pretending to be two different men, both trying to win her trust and affections.  
“She deserves better than me, you’re right. I’m going to meet her tonight and tell her exactly that. I’ll be her friend if she ever wants to have me in her life, but I have no right to ask to be anything at all to her. Missy, thank you old friend. I think I needed your anger and disappointment more than I realised to help me get my head out of my arse and realise that I am not the victim, in no way, shape or form.


	15. Let’s talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John talk things out, but not without major tension.

Rose ran her fingers through her hair, trying to quell the nervous ball that had lodged itself in her throat- feeling the more she swallowed, the bigger the lead weight in the pit of her stomach grew.  
There was a slight wind which made Rose clutch her jacket that little bit tighter around her as she stood waiting for John. They had agreed to talk about things between them but Rose didn’t want to have everything out anywhere where she could be spotted by someone they might know, that wouldn’t bode well for her remaining weeks at University.  
The bright beam of headlights made her squint as John’s turned towards her. He pulled up in front of her and lined the passenger door up with her, meaning she could quickly slip into the car without anyone seeing who had come to pick her up; although she believed that she was closing the stable door after the horse had bolted considering everyone had probably seen her dragging John to her flat the other day and snogging his face off. She admired the style of the land rover but found she couldn’t determine exactly what colour blue it was in the low light of the evening. 

The pair drove in silence for a minute or two, both trying to find the right words to say to make this close encounter meeting less awkward. It was John who broke the tension first.  
“How are you?”   
“I’m fine.” Rose answered, her voice monotone. However after another minute of silence in the car she decided to be honest.  
“Actually no I’m not fine. I feel nervous, and anxious and sad. I’ve had a stomach ache for days and an empty feeling in my chest since I worked out you were trying to be two people. Does that cover it?” John swallowed hard at her admission but he was glad she was being honest, if brutally so.

The rest of the short journey was completed in silence until they pulled up outside of ‘The Time Travellers Arms’, a quirky real ale pub on the edge of town. John bolted from the car to open Rose’s door but as he got there she opened it and stepped out, leaving him to close it after her with an almost desolate look in his eyes.   
Inside the pub they were both pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t too full and appeared to have a lovely relaxed vibe about it. The pair settled into a booth and once they’d shed their coats, John stood once more and pulled out his wallet.  
“Would you like a drink?” Rose nodded and reached for her purse but John stopped her.  
“I’m getting these.” He stated firmly, hoping she wouldn’t take offence at his tone, which came out much more forcefully than he had intended.   
“I can buy my own drink.” Rose stated, not wanting John to think that she was relying on him for anything.  
“I know you can, but please let me get it. It’s the least I can do.” Rose nodded and put her purse away, trying not to show John just how much his beautiful smile affected her.  
“I’ll have a glass of white wine please.” John nodded and Rose watched as he walked over to the bar and found she couldn’t help but admire his lithe form encased in dark jeans that framed his behind perfectly, accompanied by a soft looking grey fleece jumper.

Now sat with drinks, Rose and John stared at each other across the table both willing the other to start this conversation but neither seemed to know what to say.   
“Now I have you here I don’t actually know what to say that you haven’t already heard. And I’m guessing you wouldn’t appreciate my endless apologies taking up the rest of your evening.” John explained, taking a nerve calming sip of his real ale shandy.   
“I don’t want your apologies, I know you’re sorry. I guess I just want to know why. At what point did your brain think it was a good idea to pretend to be two people, both trying to date me?” Rose stared at John, eyebrow raised in question. She rested her head on her hands as she waited for an answer.  
“It was never a good idea, I knew that right from the start but I couldn’t stop myself. I fancied you the moment I opened the office door to you, and I couldn’t get you out of my mind, but how do you go about wooing a beautiful young woman who is half my age? I didn’t think I stood any chance with you, and I’m not making excuses, I’m being honest. No more lies, I’m just going to lay it all bare and you can do with it all what you will.” John explained, taking another swallow of his drink, trying to steady his breathing and calm his nerves as he opened himself up and laid himself bare.   
“I called into the club just after I had met you to sort through some things with Missy now I was back in town and she mentioned she had a perfect new sub for me.” John took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself. “I told her I wasn’t interested in spending my time training anyone while I was back but when she mentioned your name I couldn’t stop myself from saying yes. I guess I thought that this was the only way I could get to spend time with you, and I dunno, maybe I thought if I could make you feel amazing with The Doctor then you would accept me when I revealed myself.”  
“Wow. So you thought you’d make me orgasm until I fell for you?” Rose couldn’t help but giggle at the notion and John found the sound of her laughter lightened his heart, causing him to smile at her laughter.  
“Something like that I guess. I guess I wanted you to enjoy yourself with me, so when you discovered that it was a man twice your age, who was also your substitute tutor, you wouldn’t immediately go running for the nearest sick bucket.”   
“I have no issue with your age, your profession or even the fact that you are a wealth of naughty sex and kinks. In fact, those are all your biggest selling points where I’m concerned.” John grinned at her words and was fit to burst when he reached across the table and captured her hand in his and she didn’t pull away but caught it between her hands and held it there.  
“I think that maybe if I had stayed with the original plan then I’d probably be enjoying a delightfully pleasant evening with you right now, instead of begging for your forgiveness and outlining how I managed to turn myself into a five-star arsehole.” Rose nodded at his description of himself.  
“I agree. The problem I have though is I still fancy the pants off you, I still want to spend time with you but inside, my chest is aching at the thought of trusting you with my heart. I don’t know if it would be safe in your hands.” 

“Let me prove to you. I won’t give up until you tell me that there is no chance at all for me and you. Let me be your friend and I’ll prove to you that there is no safer place for your heart than with me.”   
“I still need time to sort through things in my head but I would like to be your friend. Just your friend though, I’m not saying yes to being fuck buddies or anything like that.” John nodded before grinning.   
“I think I’m a little old to be anyone’s fuck buddy, well not in a personal capacity anyway.” The pair laughed before taking a drink, trying to diffuse the tension that suddenly surrounded the table.  
John stared at Rose and realised that while they were a long way from a relationship, at least she was sitting across from him, willing to be his friend.. they did say that from small acorns, do mighty oaks grow- and John knew that Rose was his mighty oak.


	16. Oh Clara!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose attempts to meet up with John but finds someone else in the way.

Another week passed for John and Rose, and although they had agreed to be friends, apart from crossing paths at University, John hadn’t managed to catch Rose in person to invite her for an evening together. Grabbing his phone from the desk he brought up Rose’s message thread.

‘Hey, hope you’re well. Can I tempt you into dinner and drinks at Mysterio’s tonight? As friends of course. X John’

Moments later he found himself smiling to himself at how fast Rose replied, although he found himself opening the message with a little trepidation in case it spelled rejection.

‘Hi John, I’m fine thanks. Busy week. I don’t think I’m going to be available tonight. I’ve got an assignment due tomorrow. Hopefully we can arrange something else soon?’

John stared at the message and read it twice, feeling his heart sink at the prospect of not seeing her. He would ask her again tomorrow, hoping she wouldn’t be as busy once she had completed her assignment.

-

Rose found herself finishing the least of her assignment quicker than she had anticipated, feeling slightly annoyed that she had cancelled on John when really she could have just asked him to wait for her.   
Grabbing her phone as she exited the University Library, she fired off a quick text to John, telling him she was heading to Mysterio’s and that she hoped to meet him there. 

Entering Mysterio’s, Rose grabbed herself a seat at the bar and smiled at Danny who was working the bar.  
“Hey Rose, what can I get you?”  
“Hey Dan, just a lemonade please, can I get ice and a slice too?” Dan nodded and set to making Rose’s drink while she pulled out her phone, checking to see if John had read her message. She noticed it was still on delivered and sighed however her quiet was interrupted.  
“Hey stranger, I thought it was you.” Rose inwardly groaned at the voice she recognised all too well. She turned and forced again on her face.  
“Clara! Hi. How are you?” The brunette grinned and seductively twirled the straw in her drink.  
“I’m amazing. I’ve been spending time with this amazing man- I’m hoping he’s going to ask me to be his new sub. I’ve been teasing him and I think he’s taking the bait.”  
“Oh really?” Rose feigned interest, grateful when Danny placed her drink on the bar, allowing her to focus on the ice cold drink rather than the overly chirpy brunette that was currently standing way to close to her chair.  
“Yeah. He’s the most exclusive player here, everyone wants to be with him. I’ve been trying to get close to him for a long time, but he’s never around in Mysterio’s for very long.” Rose took another long swallow of her drink and smiled around her straw, hoping Clara would take the hint, however it didn’t seem like she would.   
“I think I’m going to set myself up in one of the rooms and let him find me, show him how obedient I can be.” Rose nodded once again and forced her eyes not to roll at the cliché that was Clara Oswald.  
“Well you go do that.” Rose urged, not in the mood for Clara and her neediness. She really wanted John to message her back, or float into her line of sight- she was rather looking forward to hopefully spending the evening in each other’s company. 

With Clara now off trying to impress a new dominant, Rose checked her phone for the millionth time and sighed when there was still no reply. She had just slipped her phone into her pocket and stood from the stool when she caught the Scottish lilt of his voice as it floated through the air. Her eyes scanned the room and caught a glimpse of silver curls as they headed through one of the doors to a playroom. Deciding to follow him, Rose asked Dan to watch her bag before heading across the room and slipped through the door, expecting to find John, however what she saw made her freeze.

The image in front of her rocked her to the core. Not quite believing what she was seeing, she stepped closer into the room to get a clearer view.  
There on her knees in the middle of the room was Clara Oswald, knelt on her feet with her hands on her thighs, and her head resting on John’s thigh, his hand stroking her hair as he spoke softly to her. The only thing she was wearing was a rather lacy pair of pale pink knickers.  
The gasp that escaped Rose’s lips alerted the other people in the room however it seemed to happen in slow motion as John’s head rose and his eyes met hers before they widened in surprise.   
“Rose!” His hand immediately left Clara’s head as he stepped away, taking a step towards Rose, who was now holding onto the wall for support.   
“You! You’re the Dom she has been flirting with! You’re the one she thinks is going to take her as your new sub?” Johns eyes widened at the revelation but frowned as he looked to Clara who was now hastily pulling on her clothes, a deep scarlet blush staining her cheeks.  
“Looks like you were getting rather cosy with your new sub.” Rose pointed out before turning round and leaving the room, not giving John a chance to explain.  
“Rose stop! Please let me explain.” John shouted, tearing out of the room to catch up with her.   
She refused to stop and marched through the main room, pausing only to grab her bag from Dan behind the bar, however the pause in movement gave John the perfect opportunity to catch up to her.   
Reaching out, he put his hand on her arm however he immediately stopped at how violent her reaction was.  
“Don’t you touch me! Don’t you ever touch me again!” Rose glared at John before she headed for the door however John wasn’t going to be deterred and followed her out- not keen on airing their dirty laundry but not wanting Rose to leave without hearing his side of the story.  
“Please listen. I haven’t done anything wrong.” Rose stopped and whirled around, jabbing her finger into his chest.  
“How many more times am I going to let you hurt me? When am I going to learn that you cannot be trusted?” She wiped away the tears that had fallen but Rose wasn’t sure whether they were angry or upset tears.   
John ran his hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath.  
“I haven’t done anything wrong Rose, I haven’t done anything to lose your trust. I walked into that room to check equipment, I found Clara like that. She asked to be my sub, I turned her down. Told her I wasn’t interested and she started crying. I gave her a comforting pat on the head when you walked in. That was it! I didn’t touch her sexually, she doesn’t turn me on. You turn me on. You’re the only one I want to touch. Please, believe me!” 

Rose wiped her eyes once more and stared at John, wanting with all her heart to believe him, but the sight of him touching a mostly naked Clara Oswald was ingrained in her eyeballs.  
“She told me she had this guy she had been flirting with, who she wanted to take her as a sub. She told me she was considering going to wait for him, showing him how good she can be. I encouraged her to. I sat at that bar waiting for you to text me back and I encouraged her… fuck!! I encouraged her to throw herself at you.”

John stared at Rose for a moment, totally confused by her rambling before the pieces of the puzzle slowly began to sink in.   
“She spoke to you at the bar and you told her to grab the bull by the horns so to speak and go for it I’m guessing?” John asked, once more running his hand through his hair before moving to stand beside Rose, his back to the wall and his hands now placed into the pockets of his trousers. Rose nodded and looked to him before mirroring his position against the wall, their arms only having a hairs breadth between them.   
“Yeah. I didn’t know it was you she was talking about. But I guess I should have clicked. Thinking back, all the clues lead to you. I guess I wasn’t fully focused on what she was saying- I was more focused on you and wondering if you would text me back so we could meet up.” Rose admitted, a small half smile on her face as she thought back.  
“I don’t know how to proceed from here.” John admitted, looking to his left to Rose to try and gauge her mood.  
“Promise me you didn’t feel the slightest inclination to do anything with Clara.” Rose asked, pushing herself from the wall to stand directly in front of John so she could look into his eyes- she always thought he had the most expressive eyes and she would know if he was lying, he was really bad at that.   
“I promise you on my life that I have no interest in Clara Oswald whatsoever. I do not find her sexually attractive, nor do I find her interesting. If you haven’t already guessed, I’m pretty head over heels for you and I don’t see that changing.” Both John and Rose’s eyebrows shot skyward at John’s semi revelation.  
“Oh bollocks.” John mumbled, his mouth going slack as his eyes widened as his brain tried to comprehend exactly what he had admitted.  
“Wow!” Rose chuckled.  
“I didn’t mean… I mean I know… slow… very slow… just friends I know I… oh God!” John could feel his insides freeze as the fact that he has pretty much admitted to Rose that there wasn’t anyone else for him but her and suddenly all words in the English Language where complete gibberish to him.  
“Calm down, you look like your head’s going to explode. I know what you meant. Don’t worry I’m not gonna start pestering you for a shiny diamond.” The pair chuckled and suddenly the tension seemed to ease between the two- a sense of calm descended on the previously warring pair and so much was conveyed by a shy smile on both sides.


	17. Flu Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is sick and Rose makes a decision.

Rushing through her morning routine Rose cursed herself for sleeping through her alarm, something she never usually did, however the final weeks of University were fast approaching and she had been studying flat out, staying up until silly o’clock to check and recheck assignments.

Throwing her hair into a messy bun before adjusting her heavy bag on her shoulder, she arrived outside of John’s classroom to find a note attached to the door.

‘Class cancelled. Please see email sent this morning for more information.  
Dr John Smith.’

Throwing her arms up in disgust, Rose pulled out her phone, and sure enough, there was an email notification from John. Opening it up she read that he wasn’t feeling well today so class was cancelled. She saw that he had left attachments to aid with the assignments and then put that he would see them next lesson. However if he was needed he would be in his office.

Deciding that she needed a coffee, Rose walked slowly round to the coffee cart whilst pulling up John’s text message thread.

Recipient: John Smith  
Message: Hey just seen your note and email. Are you okay? X R

As she stood in the coffee line her phone buzzed.

Recipient: Rose Tyler  
Message: I’m fine, just a really bad cold. Haven’t really got the voice for a lecture. Are you okay? Jx

Rose hit the reply button but noticed she was next in the queue so decided she wouldn’t reply but would grab John a coffee and something sugary and drop it off at his office.

Walking out of the elevator, Rose was surprised to see the entire office area completely empty of student and all of the office doors closed and in darkness, apart from one. The last door at the end of the large office area was slightly ajar with light visible through the door and window and Rose smiled as she could make out soft strains of Queen playing from within.  
Shifting her coffees and paper bag to one hand, she knocked confidently on the door and couldn’t stop the grin from taking over her face when she heard a raspy voice weakly call ‘come in.’  
Pushing open the door, Rose entered the office and took in John sat at his desk, his head balanced on his hand, wearing jeans and a large cream knit jumper with a long striped scarf wrapped around his neck.  
“Coffee delivery for the sick and dying.” Rose announced once she was fully in the office, causing John to jump in surprise at her voice.  
“Hey, you didn’t reply to my text. I was worried I’d offended you. Now I see you were on the coffee run.” He rasped, a little cough finishing his sentence and Rose placed his coffee in front of him, noticing the flush of his cheeks and the wateriness of his gaze.  
“You look like shit.” Rose chuckled, taking a seat on the faded brown leather tub chair in one corner of the office, balancing her own coffee on the small table next to her.  
“Thank you for the compliment.” John chuckled, turning in his chair to face her whilst hugging the hot coffee in both hands.  
“I brought you a selection of sugary goods also, thought you could probably do with the energy boost.” She handed him the paper bag and felt her stomach flip at the smile he gave her.  
“I could kiss you!” He chuckled as he peered into the bag at the selection of pastries and muffins she had bought.  
“I wouldn’t stop you.” She retorted and bit her lip as John’s eyes met hers, the heat evident even through the wateriness of his cold.  
“Don’t tease a dying man. It’s inhumane.” John moaned before plucking a maple and pecan plait from the bag and sinking his teeth into it without preamble.

Rose drained the last of her coffee and popped her cup into the bin before staring at John intently, watching as he ran a hand through his hair before chewing on his thumb nail.  
“Would you like to go for dinner? When you’re better. Would you like to go to dinner with me- but not at Mysterio’s.” John’s eyes widened as they flew to meet Rose’s and found uncertainly there, as if she was afraid he would say no.  
“Dinner. Me and you? As friends?” John asked, wanting to ensure he didn’t overstep any boundaries or move faster than was acceptable.  
“Yes me and you. As maybe more than friends?” Rose questioned, wondering if John would accept. She couldn’t deny the feelings between her and John anymore and his admission last week had only cemented her feelings. She was ready to dip her toe back in the pool, but on her terms.  
“Rose Tyler are you asking me out on a date?” She blushed and his question before she nodded and John couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face.  
“I would love to go on a date with you. However I don’t wish to pass on any of my germs, so can we schedule for next week?” Rose nodded and the pair smiled shyly at each other, both feeling that a new start was imminent and could lead to amazing things.

Four days later and Rose was nervous pacing her living-room wondering why she had asked John to dinner, knowing just how nervous she would feel about spending time with him; she was worried that he wouldn’t find her interesting enough when sex wasn’t on the cards. She really wanted him to like her for her but she wasn’t sure that she had the smarts to keep a guy like John interested; he was a man of the world, she worked in a coffee shop and was two weeks away from finishing university- their lives really weren’t comparable.  
A knock on the door made her heart stop. Grabbing her bag from the end of the sofa, Rose checked her make up in the mirror in the hallways before opening the door, her mouth going dry as she took in John stood there wearing navy dress trousers, a dark shirt which was filled with stars and constellations and dark rimmed spectacle- his hair was artfully ruffled and Rose so wanted to run her hands through the curly grey locks.  
“Wow. You look amazing.”” John murmured as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, and Rose felt her insides quiver as the scent of his aftershave wafted over her.  
“Thank you. You look really handsome tonight too.” Rose admitted before taking hold of his outstretched hand and stepping out of the doorway. She had really tried to look alluring yet not cheap so had opted for a shoulder less slightly floral navy summer dress and pair it with a pair of gold sandals and gold jewellery. She had artfully piled her hair up and applied a light dusting of make up and all in all she was rather impressed with the result.

John held Rose’s hand all the way down to his car, and even opened the door for her. On the drive to the restaurant they made small talk but the air was thick with a tension that neither had felt in the others presence, and it seemed like they were too aware of what this evening meant and what it could mean in the future.  
Arriving at the restaurant, John opened Rose’s door and once more held her hand as they entered the building, right up until he let go to pull out her chair.  
“This is all rather formal Mr Smith.” Rose joked once they were both seated and John let out a rather unmanly giggle, which immediately broke the tension and Rose finally saw the John Smith who she had spent weeks getting to know post revelation. This was her John, not someone who was too afraid to talk in case they made a mistake or said the wrong thing.  
“Thank god you thought so too- I must admit I’ve been so nervous about tonight.” John admitted, reaching across the table to take Rose’s hand in his own, stroking his thumb over the soft skin of her knuckles.  
“Ive felt nervous too, but it’s just us. We’ve wanted this for a while. We should enjoy it.” John grinned and found he couldn’t take his eyes off the beauty in front of him, he had been blessed with a second chance and he intended to grab it with both hands.


End file.
